Leur autre chance
by Auzrael
Summary: UA Voyage dans le temps. Harry revient dans le passé, au moment de sa première année à Poudlard, pour changer les évènements. Pourquoi fait-il cela? Pourra-t-il les sauver tous?
1. Chapter 1

"Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire mon histoire. Toute ressemblance avec une autre fic serait fortuite."

LEUR AUTRE CHANCE

CHAPITRE 1

Le vent commença à tomber sur Poudlard. Les feuilles mortes bougèrent, puis s'envolèrent. En y regardant de plus près, le phénomène était très localisé: en bordure de la forêt, derrière un arbre gigantesque, non loin de la cabane de Hagrid. Des éclairs jaillirent d'un seul coup et des runes complexes se dessinèrent petit à petit sur le sol.

Il y eut un flash intense mais très bref, et l'instant d'après un homme était apparu au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Il était debout, le dos droit, tournant son regard partout autour de lui. Quand il aperçut la cabane d'Hagrid, un immense sourire lui remonta jusqu'aux oreilles.

—J'ai réussi!

Se rappelant qu'il devait être discret, l'homme se ressaisit, effaça les runes du sol avec le pied, puis fonça vers le château. Il eut une pensée pour Hagrid, et se promit d'aller boire le thé, bientôt, chez lui. Comme avant.  
>Sur le chemin, il voulut se cacher sa si célèbre cicatrice avec ses cheveux mais il se ravisa: il l'avait camouflée avec quelques sorts bien choisis. C'était un des bons côtés de la mission qu'il s'était confié.<p>

Il s'était aussi un peu éclairci les cheveux, modifié la forme du nez et autres détails superflus, mais il ressemblait quand même à son ancien lui. Nul doute que Ron ou Hermione n'hésiteraient pas longtemps sur son identité. D'autant plus avec ses lunettes rondes qu'il avait voulu garder.  
>Il préféra ne pas penser à ses amis, c'était trop douloureux.<br>Il passa les portes et prit le chemin du bureau du Directeur. Arrivé devant la gargouille il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de l'attendre, mais…

—Qui êtes-vous?

Il se retourna, et vit le professeur Minerva McGonagall le regarder sévèrement.

—Euh…

Tiens, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait tout préparé avec une grande précaution, mais son nom, il se disait qu'au pire, il verrait ça avec Albus. Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Harry était figé. Pourtant c'était une amie qui se trouvait devant lui.

—Euh…  
>—Eh bien? Seriez-vous muet? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis bien sûr désolée, dit-elle sur un ton sec.<br>—C'est un peu compliqué, il faut absolument que je vois Al… le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement.

Minerva n'avait bien sûr pas manqué l'hésitation. Il se maudit intérieurement, il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Bien qu'il savait que Minerva serait vite mise au courant.

—Comment êtes-vous rentré? Aviez-vous rendez-vous?  
>—Pas vraiment, non…<br>—Alors comment êtes-vous rentré? Mr Rusard vous aurait laissé rentrer comme ça?  
>—Non, bien sûr…<br>—Alors?  
>—Euh…<br>—Vous avez beaucoup de vocabulaire.

Harry ne savait pas comment s'en sortir sur ce coup. Ca commençait bien.  
>Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un vint distraire leur "conversation".<p>

—Que se passe-t-il ici?

Il était maudit, il en était maintenant persuadé.  
>Rogue.<p>

—Monsieur est rentré dans l'enceinte je ne sais comment. Et il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. Y compris son identité.  
>—Je vois, dit Rogue qui avait maintenant sa baguette dans la main.<p>

Harry remarqua seulement maintenant que Minerva avait elle aussi sa baguette, mais l'avait dissimulé dans sa robe. Sacrée Minerva, cette femme était redoutable.  
>Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'arrivée de Rogue lui avait fait retrouver ses esprits. Il leur fit un grand sourire et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.<p>

—Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas une menace.  
>—Vous pouvez donc nous dire votre nom… dit Rogue.<br>—Malheureusement non, mais par contre je peux dire le vôtre. Vous êtes le professeur Rogue, l'un des meilleurs maîtres des potions au monde.

Il n'avait aucun mal à le dire, c'était vrai.

—Et vous êtes le professeur de métamorphose, et aussi la vice-directrice de Poudlard. Vous vous appelez Minerva McGonagall, votre intégrité est aussi légendaire que vos prouesses dans votre domaine.  
>—Ce n'est pas en nous glorifiant que vous y arriverez! Cracha Rogue.<br>—J'ai surtout glorifié votre collègue, professeur Rogue.

Il aurait peut-être du la retenir celle-là.

—Comment osez-vous?  
>—Du calme Severus, ce jeune homme a peut-être de bonnes raisons de ne pas répondre.<br>—Ne me dites pas que vous le trouvez charmant, maintenant?  
>—Certes non Severus, cela dit je ne crois pas qu'il soit dangereux. Nous devrions aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore, lui seul décidera quoi faire.<p>

Harry fit un petit sourire en regardant Rogue.

—Tsss… Pas étonnant que les Gryffondors soient si mal élevés…  
>—Severus!<p>

Harry souriait de plus en plus. Ca lui avait manqué, finalement, les crises de Rogue. Seulement là, il pouvait se défendre.

—Professeur, je ne voulais pas vous insulter, je vous assure. Je pensais ce j'ai dit, sur vous, tout à l'heure. Votre réputation n'est plus à faire dans le noble art de la potion. Comprenez simplement que je ne pouvais mettre en valeur votre hospitalité ou votre sens de l'humour.

Minerva pouffa. Harry l'imita.

—Comment…  
>—Severus!<p>

Tous se retournèrent.  
>Il était là.<p>

—Albus! dit Minerva.

Harry allait lui aussi dire Albus. Oups.

—Ce n'était qu'une boutade, Severus, ne le prenez pas mal. Mon garçon, que faites-vous là?  
>—Le connaissez-vous, Albus?<br>—Absolument pas, non. Qui êtes-vous, mon cher?  
>—Je préférerais en parler en privé, Monsieur.<br>—Albus, il est entré on ne sait comment.  
>—Je vois. Etonnant.<br>—Etonnant, c'est tout? dit Rogue. Il baissait déjà sa baguette en sachant d'avance que le vieux fou ferait confiance à cet… énergumène.  
>—Vous voulez donc me parler seul à seul?<br>—Si vous en avez le temps, oui, s'il vous plaît.  
>—Très bien, allons-y! Nutella!<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sur les escaliers menant au bureau. Dumbledore se retourna et dit, avec une voix sérieuse, à Rogue:

—C'est une pâte à tartiner moldue que j'ai récemment découvert…

Rogue le regarda, les yeux ronds et dépités. "Vieux débris", pensa-t-il.  
>Harry, lui, s'amusait comme un fou.<p>

Dumbledore s'avança dans les escaliers et invita Harry à le suivre. Minerva et Severus se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis partirent chacun de leur côté. L'un des deux n'avait pas le sourire.

Harry entra dans le bureau qu'il avait si souvent visité. Le directeur l'invita à s'asseoir.

—Alors, qu'est ce qui est si important que je devrais savoir, Monsieur…

Harry hésita. Il devait tout lui dire, mais devait y mettre la forme.

—On va garder le sujet de mon identité pour plus tard, si ça vous dérange pas…  
>—Libre à vous. Vous avez tout de même bien éveillé ma curiosité.<br>—Oui, et je sais que vous être très curieux de nature.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

—Donc, que puis-je savoir? reprit Dumbledore.  
>—Navré, mais je vais commencer par une question.<br>—Je vous écoute.  
>—On est quel jour?<p>

Derrière les verres en demi-lune, les yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Harry, lui, souriait.

—Vous ne connaissez pas la date? C'est inhabituel…

Harry savait qu'il détaillait intérieurement les possibilités.

—Avez-vous été inconscient dernièrement?  
>—Non, pas du tout.<br>—Pour vous répondre, nous sommes le 10 juillet.

Harry sourit plus largement.

—De quelle année? finit-il par dire.  
>—Intéressant… fit-il en relevant un coin de ses lèvres. 1991, jeune homme.<br>—J'ai réussi. J'ai vraiment réussi! s'exclama-t-il.

Le directeur le regardait d'un air troublé. Il était amusé par cette personne, mais il redoutait les conséquences. Et les causes aussi, d'ailleurs.

—Est-ce vraiment ce que je crois? dit-il en se penchant sur son bureau.  
>—Vous avez déjà deviné, c'est pas drôle.<br>—C'était pas bien compliqué. Voyage dans le temps, hein? Vous venez de quelle époque? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
>—De l'an 2002.<br>—Du futur, alors? L'avenir est-il si mauvais?  
>—Pas dépourvu d'espoir, en tout cas, répondit Harry.<p>

Dumbledore se tut quelques secondes.

—Vous savez, il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps.  
>—Ce que je fais n'a rien d'un jeu. Beaucoup de vies seront sauvées.<br>—Je vois. Ce que vous allez me révéler vaut donc la peine de transgresser les lois du temps.  
>—Exactement.<p>

Harry aperçut Fumseck ouvrir ses ailes, s'envoler et atterrir sur son épaule.  
>Dumbledore était médusé.<p>

—Salut toi, fit-il en le caressant doucement. Tu es toujours aussi beau, mon grand.

Il tourna la tête.

—Professeur, faites-moi confiance.  
>—Eh bien, je n'irai pas à l'encontre de l'instinct de Fumseck. Néanmoins, je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes… à moins que…<p>

Dumbledore se redressa, puis fixa le front de Harry.

—Voudriez-vous écarter vos cheveux, mon garçon?

Harry se retint de rire en s'exécutant.

—Hum… Je pensais…

N'en pouvant plus, Harry éclata de rire. Fumseck décolla de son épaule, se posa sur le bureau, et émis des petits cris aigus. Un rire de phénix?

—Ho, je suis vraiment cruel avec vous, dit-il en s'essuyant ses larmes. Envers votre curiosité, surtout.

Il prit sa baguette, la dirigea sur son front, et annula certains sorts.  
>Le directeur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Harry, lui, souriait tout en écartant ses cheveux, dévoilant le fameux éclair.<p>

—Harry...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

—Harry…  
>—Vous êtes vraiment trop fort, Albus, même pas 10 minutes…<p>

Il remit ses sorts de modification du visage en place.

—C'est réussi? demanda-t-il.  
>—Oui, vous avez la même tête que tout à l'heure, rassurez-vous. Mais… Pourquoi?<br>—Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis là pour sauver des vies. Les vies de mes amis, de ma famille, de mes connaissances, et de nombreuses autres personnes encore.  
>—A vous entendre, vous avez tout perdu… dit Dumbledore, sincèrement désolé.<br>—Oui, fit-il simplement.  
>—Voldemort va revenir, n'est-ce-pas?<br>—Pas si je réussis ma mission.  
>—Et quelle est-elle, je veux dire dans les détails?<br>—Il y a beaucoup de choses. Mais sachez que Voldemort sera bientôt ici, à Poudlard.  
>—Quoi? Comment est-ce-possible?<p>

Harry souriait. Après tout, ils avaient bien le temps de s'en occuper.

—C'est bien le professeur Quirell qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal cette année?  
>—Tout à fait, mais…<br>—Voldemort fait dans le parasite, en ce moment.

Le vieux sage ouvrit grand les yeux.

—Vous voulez dire…  
>—Que le turban de Quirell n'est pas là par hasard. Face-de-serpent se cache en dessous.<p>

Harry lui laissa le temps de se faire à cette révélation.

—Sachez que je connais Quirinus Quirell depuis un moment, et que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un turban.  
>—Il en aura un cette année, croyez-moi.<p>

Dumbledore se tut quelques instants.

—Pourquoi est-il là? Voldemort, je veux dire. Est-ce à cause de vous, enfin parce que Harry arrive à l'école? se reprit-il.  
>—Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais je ne crois plus vraiment aux coïncidences…<br>—Alors que veut-il?  
>—Il n'y aurait pas une certaine pierre que vous devez garder cette année à Poudlard? dit Harry en souriant.<br>—Oh. Je mets vraiment la vie des élèves en danger, alors.  
>—C'est vrai, c'était pas très malin de cacher la Pierre ici. Néanmoins, le coffre de Gringotts va être visité dans quelques semaines, alors, aucun endroit n'est sûr.<br>—Vraiment? Je vais faire le nécessaire. Combien de morts y a-t-il eu lors de votre première année?

Harry fut surpris.

—Euh, aucun, on l'a arrêté à temps.  
>—Vraiment? On?<br>—Mes amis Ron et Hermione. Le chien à trois têtes, le filet du diable, la partie d'échecs… sans eux je n'aurais pas réussi.  
>—Attendez, des élèves de première année ont passé tous ces pièges, vaincu Quirell, et empêché Voldemort de prendre la Pierre? Et les professeurs?<br>—Personne n'a voulu nous croire. Il a fallu qu'on se débrouille tous seuls. Remarquez, à l'époque, on pensait que c'était Rogue le voleur. On s'est bien trompé.

Ils gardèrent le silence, l'un assimilant les informations, l'autre se les remémorant. Fumseck revint sur l'épaule de Harry.

—Vous connaissez Fumseck…  
>—Oh oui. Il m'a sauvé la vie dans la Chambre des Secrets.<p>

Dumbledore resta bouche bée pour la dixième fois depuis une heure. Harry le regardait, amusé.

—La Chambre? Vraiment?  
>—Oui.<br>—Vous savez où est l'entrée?  
>—Oui… mais on verra ça plus tard.<br>—Absolument, mais, hum, pour…  
>—Satisfaire votre légendaire curiosité?<p>

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

—Vous voyez les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde? L'entrée est là.  
>—Merci… dit le directeur avec un sourire. Alors, quel est le programme?<br>—Déjà, arrêter Quirrell.  
>—Quirell n'est pas là. Il arrivera dans le courant de l'été, je ne sais pas quand. On avisera.<br>—Bien.  
>—Et ensuite?<br>—Il faudra s'occuper des Horcruxes…

Harry ne souriait plus. Albus non plus.

—Je vois. Je l'avais suspecté. Attendez, _des_ Horcruxes?  
>—Oui… sept en tout.<br>—Autant? C'est affreux…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

—Il y a d'autres choses à faire avant, dit Harry.  
>—Comme quoi?<br>—Comme innocenter quelqu'un, par exemple. Et incriminer une autre personne.  
>—Voulez-vous m'expliquer?<br>—Si vous voulez, mais il faut faire venir Ron.  
>—Ron Weasley? C'est lui votre meilleur ami?<br>—C'était.  
>—Excusez-moi, fit-il, compatissant. Et cette autre amie, c'est Hermione Granger, qui rentre à Poudlard cette année aussi?<br>—Exactement.  
>—Je garderai un œil sur ceux là.<br>—Merci. Moi aussi.  
>—Comment ça?<br>—J'ai cru comprendre que le poste de défense contre les forces du mal serait disponible, fit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
>—Je vois. J'imagine que vous êtes qualifié…<br>—J'ai été entraîné par les meilleurs, fit Harry sérieusement; il fixait Dumbledore.

Le directeur avait compris.

—Je vois. Vous avez le poste. Ca va faire jaser, un professeur aussi jeune. Mais je serai rassuré.  
>—Et moi aussi.<br>—Il faut bien sûr garder le silence sur cette nomination.  
>—Evidemment, il faut que Quirell revienne avant. Néanmoins, Minerva et Severus sont dignes de confiance.<br>—Je suis d'accord. Bien. Je dois donc faire venir Ron Weasley?  
>—Surtout son rat, Croûtard. Remarquez, on devrait aller chez eux, j'aimerais bien revoir le Terrier. Il faudrait faire venir un officiel du ministère aussi, voire le Ministre lui-même. Ca aboutira plus rapidement.<br>—Ma curiosité est mise à rude épreuve avec vous, jeune homme! dit-il en se levant.  
>—Oh, ce n'est presque pas voulu.<p>

Tout en souriant, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la sortie.

—Eh bien, vous venez?  
>—On passe par où?<br>—J'adore Pré-au-Lard en été.  
>—Je vois, fit Harry.<br>—Il faut que je voie Minerva avant de partir.  
>—Bien sûr.<p>

Ils descendirent, passèrent la gargouille et rentrèrent dans un bureau.

—Ah Minerva, je m'absente quelques instants avec ce jeune homme, je reviens vite.  
>—Où allez-vous?<p>

Il se retourna, regarda Harry, lui demandant la permission de lui dire la vérité.

—Au Terrier.  
>—Au T… Minerva ne put même pas finir. Mais pourquoi?<br>—Vous pouvez venir, vous savez, dit Harry.  
>—Vraiment? dirent les deux autres.<br>—Oui, bien sûr.

Minerva le détailla. Il lui disait quelque chose. Une impression de déjà-vu. Il lui souriait pleinement et Dumbledore semblait lui faire confiance.

—Allons-y.  
>—Du coup, il faut que je prévienne Severus maintenant.<br>—Pas la peine.

Ils se retournèrent.  
>—Je viens et c'est tout.<p>

Harry lui sourit.

—C'est d'accord.  
>—Sinon, je… quoi? dit Rogue, en gardant la bouche ouverte.<br>—Aucun problème, fit Harry.  
>—Alors allons-y, s'exclama Dumbledore. Je vais juste prévenir Monsieur Rusard…<br>—Oui, mais lui il ne vient pas, hein? dit Harry, qui décidément s'amusait beaucoup.

Même Rogue eut un sourire. Enfin les lèvres un peu moins pincées.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Ils arrivèrent en transplanant à proximité du Terrier. Fudge était avec eux, ils étaient allés le chercher au ministère.

—J'espère vraiment que ça en vaut la peine, Albus! Je suis très occupé!  
>—Je le sais bien, Cornélius. Je ne vous dérangerais pas pour rien.<br>—Il y a intérêt. Et vous, qui êtes-vous exactement? dit-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.  
>—Moi, euh…<br>—Il a beaucoup de mal avec cette question, répondit Minerva.  
>—Je vous présente Henry Diggle, notre futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.<p>

Harry devrait le remercier pour ce coup là.

—Quoi? s'écria Rogue. Vous me refusez le poste, à moi, et vous le donnez à ce parfait inconnu?  
>—Qui vous dit que c'est un inconnu? dit le directeur.<br>—Mais… Rogue s'arrêta. Il préférait faire ça sans le Ministre.  
>—Cette information doit absolument rester secrète, pour le moment. Je vous fais suffisamment confiance pour vous le dire à tous les trois dès maintenant, ainsi qu'aux Weasley, d'ailleurs, mais n'allez pas raconter cela à quiconque.<p>

Le sérieux que prit Dumbledore les fit tous hocher de la tête sans hésiter.

—Mais pourquoi, Albus? tenta le Ministre.  
>—Vous le saurez bien assez vite.<p>

Ils arrivaient devant le Terrier. Molly sortit et se précipita dehors.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle affolée. Mes enfants vont bien? Charlie…  
>—Tout va bien, Molly, tout va bien.<br>—Mais… Monsieur le Ministre? Que faites-vous là?  
>—Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est cet homme qui nous a fait venir.<p>

Fudge pointait Harry du doigt, et Molly le dévisagea. Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Surtout qu'il la regardait avec un sourire étrange, mais sympathique.

—Et vous êtes?  
>—Henry Diggle, Madame. Je vais enseigner à Poudlard, l'année prochaine.<br>—Oh, je vois… En fait non, mais… Entrez boire le thé, tout le monde.

Ils entrèrent dans la fameuse maison toute biscornue. Harry était aux anges, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu cette maison. Depuis ce soir là.

—Les enfants, descendez! On a des invités!

Les jumeaux arrivèrent en premier, en courant bien sûr.

—Qu'avez-vous encore fait, vous deux, pour que le Ministre et Dumbledore viennent ici?  
>—Mais rien! Je suis outré! dit Fred.<br>—Oui, enfin, tout dépend de la raison de leur venue… finit George.

Harry éclata de rire. Les jumeaux étaient… égaux à eux-mêmes.  
>Percy arriva, s'étonna de voir ses professeurs chez lui, mais s'arrêta net en voyant le Ministre.<p>

—Mon… Monsieur…  
>—Oui, bonjour, dit Fudge agacé. Bon que fait-on ici?<p>

Les nombreuses tasses de thé arrivèrent sur la table juste quand Ginny descendait les marches.  
>Harry reçut un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa Ginny, d'ailleurs celle-ci n'avait que dix ans. Il savait, en retournant dans le passé, qu'il ne retrouverait pas vraiment ses amis. Mais voir Ginny… Ca lui faisait mal.<p>

—Bonjour, dit-elle d'un air timide, clairement impressionnée par la troupe devant elle.

Ils voulurent répondre, mais Ron arriva en courant dans les escaliers.

—Ron! Arrête de courir!

Mais en voyant Dumbledore, il s'arrêta net, obéissant de fait à sa mère.

—Bonjour, Ron.  
>—Bonjour…<p>

Harry le regarda attentivement. Il faisait si jeune!

—Tu rentres à Poudlard cette année, n'est-ce-pas? demanda-t-il. Je te souhaite bon courage. A toi aussi, pour l'année prochaine, Ginny.

Ginny rougit très vite, Molly les regardait d'un air attendri.

—Bon, dit Fudge presque en criant, que fait-on là? A part boire le thé de Miss Weasley, qui est fort bon, d'ailleurs?  
>—Je vous laisse la parole, Henry, dit le vieux sage.<br>—Merci, Professeur. Avant tout, j'ai appris que tu avais un rat, Ron, tu pourrais me le montrer?

Tout le monde ferma les yeux légèrement.

—Non mais c'est pas vrai! s'écria Fudge.  
>—Croûtard? répondit Ron.<br>—Oui, tu pourrais aller le chercher, s'il te plaît?

Ron regarda sa mère, qui, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas non plus, lui fit signe d'y aller.

—Bien.  
>—Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe? demanda Arthur qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.<br>—Ah Arthur, vous avez eu mon message? lui demanda le Ministre.  
>—Oui, mais…<br>—Vous saurez tout bientôt, Monsieur Weasley. Henry Diggle, enchanté, lui dit-il en avançant sa main.

Arthur la serra sans hésitation. Harry adorait Arthur. Comme tous les Weasley, d'ailleurs.

—Voilà Ron, dit George.  
>—Lui c'est Croûtard.<br>—Merci, Ron. Tu peux le déposer sur la table? fit-il en prenant discrètement sa baguette.

Rogue le vit et fit la même chose.

—Petrificus Totalus!

Le rat ne bougeait plus.

—Mais enfin, c'est n'importe quoi! s'emporta Fudge.  
>—Une minute, Monsieur le Ministre. Professeur, pourriez-vous révéler sa vraie nature à cet animagus?<p>

Le silence était venu d'un seul coup. On entendait les mouches voler.

—Pardon? dit Molly.  
>—Impossible, dit Percy. Croûtard est dans notre famille depuis…<br>—Une dizaine d'années? Ca fait long pour un rat…

Severus ne put qu'acquiescer.

—Hum… Dumbledore prit sa baguette, et sans dire un mot, visa la créature sur la table.  
>—Attendez, fit Harry en le déposant plutôt par terre. Je suppose que Molly tient à son service à thé.<br>Dumbledore sourit puis leva sa baguette, murmura une formule, et un sort vint frapper l'animal.

Il gonfla tout de suite, se transformant en humain, sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblée.  
>L'homme étant pétrifié, et sur le ventre, personne ne le reconnut.<p>

—Laissez-moi le retourner, fit le directeur, en levant encore sa baguette.

Son visage fut visible de tous. Seuls les plus âgés le reconnurent, bien sûr.

—Oh par Merlin! fit Arthur.  
>—Non, c'est… commença Minerva.<br>—Qui c'est, demanda Ron?  
>—Peter Pettigrow, répondit Rogue.<p>

Le Ministre était choqué, il ne pouvait plus parler. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.  
>Harry s'agenouilla devant l'ex-rat, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit:<p>

—Alors, Peter, devine qui va finir à Azkaban finalement?

Harry souriait franchement. Il avait tellement souhaité, la première fois, qu'il ne s'échappe pas… Tout aurait été différent. Cette fois ce sera différent.  
>Il se releva, reprit son sérieux, et fusilla le Ministre du regard.<p>

—Monsieur le Ministre, je crois qu'un innocent voudrait sortir de prison, maintenant. Le plus vite possible serait le mieux, et, sans vouloir vous commander bien sûr, des excuses de la part de la Nation seraient… bienvenues.

Fudge le considéra, jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, et releva la tête.

—Et si vous voulez une preuve supplémentaire, regardez sa main.  
>—Il lui manque un doigt, fit Rogue, impressionné.<br>—Et alors? demanda Ron.  
>—Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de lui était… un doigt, lui répondit sa mère.<p>

Fudge se détendit, respira un grand coup, et regarda Harry:

—Ceci est… acceptable, finit-il, dépité. Après vérification au Veritaserum, évidemment, essayant de reprendre l'avantage.  
>—Naturellement, dit Dumbledore.<br>—Le thé était vraiment très bon, Molly, fit Harry en espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais non, ça ne marcha pas.

—Comment l'avez-vous su? fit Rogue.  
>—Oh, euh, par une lettre anonyme. J'ai vérifié deux ou trois détails, et voilà…<br>—Je ne suis pas convaincu.  
>—Je n'en doutais pas, cher collègue.<br>—Humphfr…  
>—Cher ami, fit Dumbledore en regardant Fudge, les questions peuvent attendre, Sirius Black, lui, ne peut pas. Allons tout de suite au ministère régler tout ça.<p>

Rogue tiqua à la mention du nom de Sirius.

—Je suis d'accord. Monsieur Diggle, vu les circonstances, je ferai mon maximum.  
>—Merci, Monsieur.<br>—Maman, c'est qui Sirius Black? demanda Ginny à sa mère.  
>—C'est… c'est un homme qui a été… accusé de meurtres… injustement... de douze personnes. Et de ce Peter.<br>—Ainsi que d'avoir trahi ses meilleurs amis…  
>—Oui, il y a ça aussi, dit Fudge… Allez, allons-y. Arthur, restez avec votre famille, d'accord? Demain, il fera jour, comme disent les moldus.<p>

Harry vint se poster devant Ron, s'accroupit, et le regarda dans les yeux.

—Je suis désolé, Ron, vraiment. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…  
>—Vous rigolez? Si ce type est la moitié de ce que vous dites, il mérite Azkaban à vie! Non, merci, Monsieur, au contraire.<p>

Ils se serrèrent la main. Cela fit chaud au cœur à Harry.

—Oh, les enfants, vous reverrez Monsieur Diggle, il sera le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'année prochaine à Poudlard, expliqua Albus tout en faisant léviter l'ex-rat.  
>—Cool, dirent les jumeaux ensemble.<br>—J'ai encore plus hâte, dit Ron.  
>—Et moi donc, finit Harry.<p>

Même Ginny souriait maintenant. Percy également, avoir une telle aventure avec des gens si importants était un bon ticket d'entrée dans les hautes sphères.

—Mais que cette information ne quitte pas cette pièce, il ne faut en aucun cas le dire à qui que ce soit.  
>—Pourquoi ça? demanda Arthur.<br>—Rassurez-vous, moi-même je ne le sais pas, répondit Fudge.

Molly se leva.

—Les enfants? C'est compris? On ne dit rien. Fred? George? Vous avez entendu, vous deux?  
>—Votre confiance nous touche, Mère, dirent-ils en chœur.<br>—Vous venez, Henry? demanda Dumbledore.  
>—Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller à Azkaban, pour aller chercher Sirius. Dès que j'ai votre aval, bien sûr, dit-il en regardant Fudge.<br>—Eh bien, je dirais que vous avez gagné ce droit. Vous l'avez connu ce Sirius?  
>—Je n'aime pas les injustices, voilà tout.<br>—Je vois. A bientôt à Poudlard alors, et je fais au plus vite pour Monsieur Black.  
>—Merci.<p>

Fudge, Dumbledore, et Peter partirent.

—Merci pour tout, la famille Weasley, dit Harry.  
>—Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, dit Molly, c'est à nous de le faire. Merci, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.<br>—De rien.  
>Puis tout le monde lui serra la main.<p>

—Je viens avec toi, dit Severus.  
>—Moi aussi, fit Minerva.<br>Harry sourit.  
>—C'est d'accord.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Rogue, Minerva et Harry arrivèrent à Azkaban peu de temps après. Le ciel était sombre, un orage se préparait, ce qui rendait la fameuse prison encore plus oppressante. Harry n'était pas à l'aise avec des détraqueurs à proximité. Même si les visiteurs et le personnel avaient droit à des locaux protégés contre les effets négatifs des gardiens, Harry y était tellement sensible que ça l'affectait quand même.  
>Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, et eurent la surprise que le Ministre avait déjà passé le mot. Leur venue était attendue.<br>Ils entrèrent donc sans problème, et rencontrèrent un homme grand et bien habillé. Il venait à leur rencontre.

—Minerva, bonjour. Professeur Rogue. Et Monsieur Diggle, enchanté. Je suis Albert Bowley, le directeur d'Azkaban.  
>—Bonjour Albert, fit Minerva.<br>—Bonjour, firent les deux autres.  
>—Au vu des circonstances, je vais libérer Monsieur Black et vous l'amener ici. Cependant, il ne sortira pas sans ordre officiel.<br>—Cela va de soi, fit gentiment Harry.

Le directeur s'excusa, leur montra des fauteuils, et partit.  
>Harry s'écroula dans le sien. Il était si fatigué! Seul le fait de revoir Sirius lui donnait suffisamment d'énergie pour combattre l'envie de sommeil qui montait en lui.<p>

—On va avoir droit à des explications, ou quoi? demanda Severus.  
>—Je te l'ai dit Severus, vous y aurez droit. Mais Sirius saura avant, désolé. Et ce ne sera pas pour ce soir.<br>—Pourquoi?  
>—Déjà, parce que Sirius n'aura pas la tête à ça, je crois, et moi je tombe de fatigue.<br>—Vous aurez un bon lit une fois revenus à Poudlard, fit gentiment Minerva.  
>—Merci beaucoup.<br>—Humphfr…  
>—Quoi, Severus?<br>—Tu te permets de me tutoyer et pas elle?  
>—C'est toi qui m'as tutoyé en premier, chez les Weasley.<p>

Severus resta figé. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce gosse de, quoi, vingt ans, peut-être. Il était arrogant… mais pas vraiment en fait. Bizarrement, son instinct lui disait de lui faire confiance, et c'est ça qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

—Sois bon _prince_, Severus…

Le maître des potions resta bouche bée. Comment pourrait-il savoir ça?  
>Minerva l'observa, il avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle se demanda si ça durerait jusqu'à ce qu'il en bave. Chassant cette image de la tête, elle demanda:<br>—C'est quoi le problème, cette fois?  
>—C'est juste une expression, Sev tu sais?<p>

Rogue reprit contenance d'un coup.

—Sev? Tu fais tout pour m'énerver, décidément!  
>—C'est pas bien dur, ma foi…<br>Minerva pouffa.  
>—Eh!<br>—Désolée… "Sev", mais il semble te comprendre mieux que personne…

Harry était mieux réveillé maintenant. Merci Sev.

—Du café? fit Minerva en se levant.  
>—Oh oui, merci, c'est une bonne idée.<br>—Severus?  
>—Double dose, dit-il sur un ton sec.<p>

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte donnant vers les cellules s'ouvrit en grand. Le directeur en sortit, suivi par quelques hommes.  
>Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement en apercevant enfin son parrain. Il était méconnaissable, mais Harry s'y était attendu.<br>Il se leva et s'approcha doucement. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là apparemment, le directeur avait sûrement voulu laisser à ses invités le soin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

—Monsieur Black? Vous m'entendez? Sirius?

Il leva la tête, mais son regard était vide. Fichus détraqueurs, ce traitement était inhumain, pour les innocents comme pour les criminels.

—Sirius, fit gentiment Harry, veux-tu un bon café?

Il savait que Sirius adorait ça. Il lui tendit sa propre tasse, que Minerva venait de lui apporter.  
>Sirius regarda longuement la tasse, puis il leva la tête vers Harry:<p>

—S'il est pas empoisonné, fit-il avec sa voix cassée, je vais en prendre cinq ou six litres.

Harry éclata de rire, ainsi que toutes les personnes de la salle. Sirius était le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait.  
>Il prit la tasse et but son contenu avidement.<br>Son regard n'était plus le même, il était sorti de son état de demi-conscience.  
>Rogue le regardait avec un peu de pitié, car même s'il le détestait, il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne lui dirait jamais, évidemment.<p>

Harry fit signe à son parrain de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il reposa sa tasse sur une table basse, alors que Minerva lui en donnait une autre, ainsi qu'à Harry.

—Merci Minerva, dit Harry.  
>—Minerva? fit Sirius.<p>

Il tourna la tête et la regarda.

—Professeur? C'est vous? murmura-t-il.  
>—Oui, Sirius. C'est bien moi. Henry a quelque chose à te dire.<p>

Il se tourna vers Harry, mais son regard s'arrêta sur Rogue.

—Rogue? Que… C'est un rêve, c'est ça…  
>—Non, Sirius, c'est bien réel. Regardez-moi, lui dit Harry.<p>

Il s'exécuta.  
>—James? C'est bien toi?<br>Harry eut un pincement au cœur mais ne montra rien.  
>—Non, je ne suis pas James, j'en suis désolé.<br>—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Professeur? demanda-t-il à Minerva.  
>—Il se trouve que Peter Pettigrow a été arrêté, répondit-elle, sachant qu'elle seule pourrait le convaincre.<br>Harry lui fit un sourire.  
>—Vous êtes libre, Sirius, dit Harry.<p>

Sirius restait figé. Il finit par se tourner vers Rogue.

—C'est vrai?  
>—Oui.<br>Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes.  
>—Peter, ce traître, dit-il avec colère, reprenant un peu de contenance. Comment?<br>—Il s'est fait passer pour le rat de la famille Weasley, lui répondit Harry. On vient de le découvrir.  
>—Oui, enfin, Henry a tout découvert, dit Minerva. C'est grâce à lui.<p>

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui. Il le détailla attentivement. Merlin, ce garçon n'avait pas plus de vingt ans!

—J'ai une dette envers toi, finit-il par dire.  
>Harry sourit.<br>—On verra ça plus tard. Vous êtes libre, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
>—Je suis libre… Vraiment?<br>—On attend l'ordre officiel et on s'en va.

Sirius se leva.

—Je suis libre! Je suis libre!

Harry était tellement content qu'il avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Une journée dans le passé et il avait déjà fait des miracles.  
>Il se reprit à temps, il n'était pas censé le connaître, après tout.<p>

—Merci, merci, merci! cria Sirius avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras.  
>—J'espère que l'ordre arrivera très vite, fit Severus.<p>

Justement le directeur venait d'arriver derrière eux.

—Voici l'ordre. Veuillez signer ici, monsieur Black, et vous pourrez sortir.  
>—Vite, une plume!<p>

L'enthousiasme et le sourire de Sirius contrastait fortement avec son arrivée dans la salle.  
>Harry savait que sans Minerva, cela aurait été moins facile.<p>

—Allez hop, on s'en va! fit Harry. On a des lits à Poudlard qui n'attendent que nous.  
>—On va à Poudlard? demanda Sirius.<br>—Reste loin des cachots, Black.

C'était à peine méchant pour du Rogue. Sirius le comprit.

—T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Harry lui ouvrit la porte.  
>Et Sirius respira sa première bouffée d'air frais depuis longtemps...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard peu de temps après. Sirius n'y croyait toujours pas.

—Ce château… Je pensais vraiment ne plus le revoir…  
>—Je comprends, Sirius, dit Minerva. Il faut dire que l'école a été importante pour vous.<br>—On peut dire ça, lança l'animagus.

Harry souriait, l'école avait été si importante pour lui aussi. Et il y revenait avec Sirius, son cher parrain.

—Argus, dit Minerva en voyant Rusard au loin. Surtout ne paniquez pas.  
>—Madame, c'est bien qui je pense? demanda-t-il en observant l'ex-prisonnier.<br>—Oui, c'est un peu compliqué, mais il a été innocenté. Veillez à ne pas en parler pour le moment. Ainsi que de la présence de ce jeune homme.  
>—Euh, oui… Bien sûr Madame…<br>—Nous avons quelques chambres de libres, dont deux côte à côte. Ca vous dit?  
>—C'est loin de la mienne? demanda Severus.<br>—Oui, pas de soucis, cher collègue… répondit Minerva avec un sourire.

Ils s'en allèrent tous les quatre, Rusard dévisageant Sirius.

—Madame P..., euh… l'infirmière est-elle ici? demanda Harry, qui se rappela qu'il n'était pas censé connaître Pompom.  
>—Pourquoi, Diggle, t'es blessé? dit Severus.<br>—Non, Sev, mais la présence de détraqueurs me… détraque complètement.  
>—Oh, vous voulez une potion de sommeil sans rêve, c'est ça? demanda gentiment Minerva.<br>—Ca ne serait pas de refus, je dois dire.  
>—Et moi aussi, dit Sirius. On ne dort pas vraiment à Azkaban, je crois que je vais rester au lit un bon moment.<br>—Soit, Mme Pomfresh a laissé plein de potions avant de partir en vacances, suivez-moi.

Harry connaissait le chemin, bien sûr, mais se laissa guider.  
>Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie. Harry et Sirius, qui la connaissaient si bien, eurent un regard nostalgique.<p>

—Voilà, tenez, leur dit-elle en tendant quelques flacons. Maintenant, vos chambres. Vous avez besoin de sommeil, tous les deux.

Non loin de l'infirmerie, quelques chambres pour le personnel étaient libres. Minerva indiqua la première et dit:  
>—Qui veut la prendre, celle-là?<p>

La chambre était décorée dans les tons rouges, parfait pour un Gryffondor.

—Je la prends, dit Sirius, ravi d'avoir une chambre avec des couleurs si vives, qui lui rappelaient sans aucun doute ses années d'étude, et qui était tout le contraire de sa cellule d'Azkaban.  
>—Alors la prochaine est la vôtre, Henry.<p>

Harry lui sourit. Sirius lui attrapa le bras.

—Encore merci Henry.  
>—De rien, vraiment. Je vous dirais bien à demain, mais je vais peut-être dormir jusqu'à après-demain…<br>—Moi aussi, je crois. Enfin, dès que j'aurai mangé, bien sûr! s'exclama-t-il.

Minerva le regardait, amusée.

—On n'a pas trop changé, apparemment?  
>—Je crois que c'est la bonne nourriture qui me manquait le plus, à Azkaban, après mes amis bien sûr…<p>

Il se tut un instant et dévisagea Rogue.

—Mais pas autant que toi, Severus!

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Minerva pouvait à peine respirer. Même le concerné souriait un peu.

—Désolé que ça ne soit pas réciproque, Black…

Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde et rit de plus belle.  
>L'estomac de Harry se mit à protester. Les visages se tournèrent vers lui.<p>

—Une petite faim? demanda Sirius.  
>—Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais… je suis affamé!<p>

Il était suffisamment stressé pour que cela s'explique facilement.

—Il est quasiment l'heure de dîner, de toutes façons, dit Minerva.  
>—Alors allons-y! cria son parrain en levant le poing.<p>

Severus, lui, leva les yeux au ciel, et marmonna:

—Vraiment, ça m'avait pas manqué!

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle. Sirius regardait partout autour de lui; il était plongé dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

—Il n'y a personne? demanda-t-il.  
>—Non, nous sommes en Juillet, répondit Minerva.<br>—Oh… Je vois…

Ils passèrent les portes et Sirius regardait le plafond enchanté. C'était pour lui une vision de bonheur.

—Ca m'a toujours mis en appétit, de voir ça!  
>—Qu'est-ce qui ne te mets pas en appétit, exactement? lui dit Rogue.<br>—Touché.

Minerva allait vers la table des professeurs, mais Sirius l'arrêta.  
>—Non, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais manger ici. Au moins cette fois.<p>

Il pointait un bout de la table des Gryffondors.

—Sans moi, alors, fit Severus.  
>—Je jure de ne jamais le dire à qui que ce soit.<br>—Je te connais, tu finiras par le dire quand même…  
>—Oh, c'est moi qui le dirai, sinon, fit Harry.<br>—Ainsi que moi, je ne risque pas d'oublier ça, dit Minerva.  
>—C'est un complot, alors! Bon… Exceptionnellement… Si vous ne m'embêtez pas avec ça dans l'avenir!<p>

Les autres acquiescèrent et tout le monde s'assit. Sirius souriait à pleines dents.  
>Les plats apparurent peu de temps après. Tout le monde avait commencé à manger. A un moment, Sirius reposa sa fourchette.<p>

—Et Harry?

Le nommé Harry s'arrêta lui aussi de manger et regarda son parrain. Il semblait triste, tout d'un coup.

—Il rentre à Poudlard cette année, lui répondit Minerva. On n'a pas beaucoup d'autres informations.  
>—Qui s'en occupe?<p>

Harry savait pourquoi il posait cette question. C'était lui qui était censé le faire.

—Sa tante.  
>—Pétunia? Et ce gros balourd de Dursley?<br>—Oui, fit-elle.

Elle savait ce que Sirius pouvait penser d'eux, les ayant observé il y a bien longtemps.

—Oh non, pas eux… Ils le traitent bien?

Harry s'étouffa avec son verre de jus de citrouille.

—Ca va?  
>—Oui, oui… Désolé.<br>—Donc? dit-il en se retournant vers Minerva.  
>—Nous ne savons pas trop, Harry a été mis à l'écart du monde sorcier jusque là, lui répondit Minerva.<br>—Pétunia traitait Lilly comme un monstre. Et Dursley aussi. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé là-bas?  
>—Dumbledore l'a voulu ainsi, dit-elle. J'ai voulu comprendre moi aussi, mais il avait apparemment une bonne raison.<br>—Je vois… finit-il tristement.

Harry se décida à parler.

—Mais c'est fini, maintenant, non? Vous êtes libre, il va pouvoir profiter de son parrain.  
>—Oui, c'est vrai…<br>Il retrouva son sourire.  
>—Comment sais-tu qu'il est son parrain? demanda Severus à Harry.<br>—Oh, on me l'a dit. Dumbledore, je crois.  
>—Vraiment?<p>

Harry lui sourit. Commençait-il à comprendre?  
>Ou pas du tout?<p>

—Il va falloir que je le voie, mon petit Harry.  
>—On verra ça après que vous vous soyez reposés. Vous avez des mines affreuses, tous les deux.<br>—Pas plus qu'en temps normal…  
>—Severus!<br>—Oh non, seulement lui! fit-il, presque peiné, en pointant Sirius du doigt.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

—Humphfr...  
>—Vous n'avez aucune affaire, Monsieur Diggle? demanda Minerva.<br>—Oh, si.  
>Il souleva ses habits et dévoila un petit sac noir attaché autour de sa taille.<br>—Toute ma vie est là-dedans.  
>—Un si petit sac?<br>—Oui Sev, c'est un sac spécial avec des sorts d'agrandissement et autres joyeusetés… Il y a de la place, et ce qui ne rentre pas dedans, je le rétrécis. J'ai un balai, notamment, dedans.  
>—Impressionnant…<br>—Oui. Une de mes amies s'en servait. Elle était très douée.  
>—Elle vous l'a donné?<br>—Pas vraiment…

Ils retournèrent à leur dessert.

—Remus! cria tout à coup Sirius en se levant. Bordel, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à lui avant? Il va bien?  
>—Il va bien, oui, dit Minerva. Il a eu du mal après… vous-savez-quoi, mais il va bien. Il fait des petits boulots, à droite et à gauche, aux dernières nouvelles.<br>—Ca me fait donc deux personnes à voir absolument.

Harry souriait béatement en regardant son parrain.  
>Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.<p>

—Je peux te poser une question, Henry?  
>—Bien sûr…<br>Sirius pointa du doigt Rogue:  
>—Pourquoi tu l'appelles Sev?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Harry se réveilla en douceur. Il était reposé. En fait, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie.  
>Ce sort pour remonter le temps l'avait vraiment épuisé.<br>Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, mais il voyait qu'il faisait jour dehors.  
>Il but quelques verres d'eau car il était assoiffé, et regarda l'endroit.<br>Sa chambre était dans les tons bleu pâle, très apaisante. Quelques placards parsemaient la pièce, deux fauteuils et une table basse étaient dans un coin, son lit dans un autre.  
>Il chercha instinctivement son sac, paniquant un peu en ne le voyant nulle part, mais fut vite soulagé en le sentant sur lui. En fait il était quasiment habillé.<p>

Il s'étira un grand coup, et se leva. Il passa dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, et prit une douche bien méritée. Même pendant sa toilette, il gardait un œil sur son sac. Trop précieux.  
>Il prit quelques vêtements dedans et s'habilla.<p>

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il tomba sur Minerva quasiment tout de suite.

—Bonjour, Henry.  
>—Bonjour, Minerva.<br>—Bien dormi? dit-elle avec une voix légèrement aiguë.  
>—La meilleure nuit de ma vie. Quelle heure est-il?<br>—8 heures.  
>—Je pensais dormir plus longtemps…<br>—Ah oui? Et combien de temps pensez-vous avoir dormi?  
>—Je… je suis arrivé hier, non?<br>—Monsieur Diggle, si c'est bien votre vrai nom, sachez que vous avez dormi quatre nuits et trois jours.

Harry la regarda, n'y croyant clairement pas.

—Vraiment?  
>—Oui, nous nous sommes inquiétés, aussi je suis entrée… Vous ne vous rappelez pas?<br>—Non…  
>—Vous vous êtes réveillé mais à peine conscient. Vous étiez plus que mort de fatigue. J'en ai profité pour vous faire boire de l'eau et quelques potions.<br>—Oh, merci… Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.  
>—Je vois ça.<br>—Et Sirius?  
>—Il n'a dormi "que" deux jours d'affilée. Il va bien. Etes-vous certain de ne pas le connaître? Vous semblez… concerné.<br>—Je préfère ne pas répondre, Minerva. Pas tout de suite.  
>Ils se sourirent.<br>—Mais bientôt, continua-t-il.  
>—Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir.<br>—Ca m'étonne pas!  
>—Après avoir mangé.<br>—Alors allons-y! Je suis affamé!

Severus n'étant pas là ce matin, ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner tous les deux. Minerva ne savait pas où était Sirius.  
>—Vous saurez retrouver le bureau du Directeur, n'est-ce-pas? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.<br>—Vous supposez bien, dit-il en souriant en coin.  
>Elle se doutait de quelque chose.<p>

Ils se séparèrent ensuite et Harry alla trouver Dumbledore dans son bureau.  
>Il donna le mot de passe, monta et tapa à la porte.<br>—Entrez.  
>—Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur.<br>—Appelez-moi Albus.  
>—Vous me l'avez déjà dit dans une autre vie…<br>—Je n'en doute pas un instant. Un bonbon au citron?

Ils se sourirent franchement.

—Non, merci, je viens de déjeuner.  
>—Il était grand temps de vous nourrir. Comment allez-vous?<br>—Très bien, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Minerva m'a donné quelques potions pour m'aider.  
>—Elle m'a dit ça.<br>—Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.  
>—Je vois. Votre fatigue était due…<br>—Au sortilège que j'ai utilisé pour remonter le temps, oui.  
>—Et quel est-il?<br>—Oh, c'est un sortilège très complexe, à bases de runes, de potions, et de coups de baguette bien placés. La formule est difficile aussi, et il faut la répéter en boucle assez longtemps. Je vous montrerai le livre où je l'ai trouvée, enfin dès que je le retrouve dans tout ce bazar, finit-il en pointant son sac du doigt.  
>—Ah oui, Minerva m'en a parlé. Très impressionnant, de la grande magie. Ce genre de choses existe déjà, bien sûr, mais celui-ci a l'air exceptionnel. De qui le tenez-vous?<br>—Disons qu'elle fait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année…

Pas besoin de donner tous les détails avec Albus.

—Ah, Miss Granger nous impressionnera, alors?  
>—Oh que oui!<br>—Et votre ami Ron?  
>—Euh, un peu moins! Mais juste un peu!<br>Ils rirent ensemble, et Harry apprécia particulièrement ce moment.

—Harry, avez-vous vaincu Voldemort?  
>Dumbledore était redevenu sérieux. Harry aussi.<br>—Oui.  
>—Quand?<br>—J'avais presque 18 ans.  
>—Vraiment? Mais il est revenu quand, je ne comprends pas?<br>—Il est revenu à la fin de ma quatrième année. Je ne rentre pas dans les détails, de toute façon, ça n'arrivera plus, ici.  
>—Je suis d'accord, Harry. Dis-moi tout de même, comment est-il revenu?<br>—Peter. Il a réuni les ingrédients nécessaires: une de ses mains, qu'il s'est coupé, mon sang, et les ossements du père de Voldy. D'ailleurs, ça serait bien de s'en débarrasser…  
>—En effet, répondit le directeur après quelques secondes.<p>

Fumseck vint sur l'épaule de Harry.

—Salut, toi.  
>—Harry, dites-moi une chose: pourquoi être revenu à cette époque?<br>—Eh bien, répondit-il avec hésitation, je n'ai pas choisi. Ce sort ne permet pas d'aller où on veut. Ou plutôt quand on veut.  
>—Comment ça marche, alors?<br>—On revient à la moitié de sa vie.  
>—Comment?<p>

Dumbledore était penché sur son bureau, l'air grave.

—Je suis parti le 18 Juin 2002. Je suis né le 31 Juillet 1980. Je suis donc arrivé le 10 Juillet 1991.  
>—Oh…<br>—Je suis remonté de 10 ans 11 mois et 10 jours, exactement l'âge de Harry, ici, soit 3996 jours.  
>—C'était voulu?<br>—Non, je ne l'ai fait qu'après avoir maîtrisé le sort. Ca m'a pris quelques années. Je me suis aussi beaucoup entraîné…  
>—Ca explique tout. Tu as donc 22 ans ou presque?<br>—Oui, c'est ça.

Ils se turent quelques secondes.

—Pendant que j'y pense, Albus, il faudra s'occuper du basilic…  
>Derrière les verres en demi-lune, on lisait l'incompréhension.<br>—Oh, je vous l'ai pas dit… Dans la Chambre…  
>—Ah, le fameux monstre!<br>—Oui.  
>—Je m'en occuperai.<br>—Impossible. Il faut un Fourchelang.

Rares sont ceux qui auront vu le grand Albus Dumbledore rester sans voix aussi souvent que Harry. Il enchaîna:

—Oui, je suis Fourchelang. Un petit cadeau de l'autre face de serpent, fit-il en pointant son front.  
>—Hmmm, je vois… Dès que vous serez en forme, nous…<br>—Je le suis.  
>Harry était déterminé. Il reprit:<br>—Je n'avais que douze ans quand je l'ai tué, alors ça devrait aller.  
>—Douze ans?<p>

Harry sourit en y repensant.

—Oui, il a encore fallu qu'on se débrouille seuls.  
>—Je dois me faire vraiment vieux…<br>—Oh non, Malfoy vous avait écarté… Suite aux agressions. On a eu de la chance que personne ne soit tué, mais seulement pétrifié. Et Hagrid a été accusé de l'ouverture de la Chambre… Et puis Ginny Weasley a été emmenée dedans.  
>—Dans quelles circonstances?<br>—Un horcruxe. Un journal. Il l'avait ensorcelée.  
>—Je vois.<br>—On s'occupera des horcruxes plus tard. On a le temps.  
>—Bien. Quirell n'a pas donné de nouvelles pour l'instant, mais nous ne sommes qu'à la mi-Juillet.<br>—Oui, c'est parfait.  
>—Y'a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir?<br>—Oh, sûrement… Mais là je ne vois pas.  
>—Très bien. Le basilic? fit-il en se levant.<br>—Allons-y! Fumseck, tu viens avec nous! Oh, le Choixpeau aussi.  
>—Le choixpeau?<br>—L'épée, murmura Harry avec un sourire.  
>—Ah. Et Fumseck?<br>—Il lui crèvera les yeux.  
>—Malin. Après toi.<br>—Ah, enfin vous me tutoyez!

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les fameuses toilettes. Harry était amusé, il avait hâte de réduire en miettes le serpent… Il avait retrouvé toutes ses forces magiques, et elles ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

—Voilà, c'est ici. Mimi n'est pas là, tant mieux, restons discrets.

Harry pointa un robinet, avec un serpent dessus. Il lui demanda de s'ouvrir, dans la langue des serpents, ce qui fit frissonner Dumbledore.

—Je peux y aller tout seul maintenant, alors?  
>—Non, et pour trois raisons: la première, c'est que j'ai vraiment envie de le réduire en charpie. La deuxième, c'est que j'ai besoin de me défouler.<br>—Et la troisième?  
>—Il y a une autre porte.<br>—Ah, tu aurais pu commencer par là, fit-il, amusé.  
>—Allez, c'est parti, fit Harry en se lançant dans l'ouverture.<p>

Il arriva assez brutalement en bas et se releva quand Dumbledore fit son apparition, en flottant légèrement, entouré d'une lueur blanche.  
>—Toujours la classe, hein?<br>—Toujours!

Ils avancèrent et trouvèrent la seconde porte.

—Ouvre-toi! dit Harry en Fourchelang.  
>Pendant que la porte s'ouvrait, Harry se tourna vers son mentor.<br>—N'oubliez pas, ne le regardez surtout pas. Attendons que Fumseck fasse son œuvre. Et faites apparaître des coqs, si ça se passe mal… Leur chant lui est fatal.  
>—Pourquoi ne pas le faire directement?<br>—Parce que j'ai de l'énergie à revendre, répondit le Survivant avec un sourire.

Dumbledore le regarda. Il savait qu'il était puissant, il le sentait. Mais l'était-il à ce point?  
>Une fois la porte ouverte, ils avancèrent. Harry marchait vite vers le fond de la salle. Albus était derrière et admirait l'endroit.<p>

—Où est-il?  
>—Il faut que je l'appelle.<br>Albus l'entendit une fois de plus parler cette drôle de langue.  
>—Le voilà. Derrière un pilier, vite! Fumseck? Tu sais ce que tu as à faire?<p>

Le phénix émit des couinements aigus; il avait l'air de dire: "Je ne suis pas idiot!"

Le monstre apparut. L'oiseau légendaire lui fonça dessus, et sa victime grogna de douleur fortement. Fumseck s'écarta, leur faisant comprendre que c'était fait.

—Il a les yeux crevés, j'y vais, fit Harry.  
>Il se mit à courir vers le basilic en tenant l'épée de Gryffondor à la main.<br>—Sectis Infinitum!  
>Le corps de Harry s'entoura d'une lueur bleu foncé parcourue d'arcs électriques. La lame devint rouge vif.<br>—Ascensio!

Il décolla de plusieurs mètres. D'un coup sec, il trancha la tête du monstre.

—Vraiment puissant... murmura Albus.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Ils empruntaient un escalier du château, après être sortis de la chambre.

—Fumseck! Reviens!  
>—Il est juste reparti dans votre bureau.<br>—Sûrement. Ce sort, c'était…  
>—"Sectis Infinitum"? Trancher l'infini, en latin. J'avais bien noté et mémorisé ce sort. Je m'étais dit que ça serait parfait pout tuer un basilic. Ou même un dragon.<br>—Je ne le connais pas. C'est de la magie noire?  
>—Sûrement… Je m'en fiche. Tout dépend de pourquoi on l'utilise, je crois.<br>—Je suis d'accord, mon garçon.  
>—En fait, tant qu'un sort ne demande pas de sang ou de tuer quelqu'un, je ne le considère pas comme tel…<p>

Dumbledore lui sourit.

—Mais ce sort est redoutable. C'est bien qu'il soit inconnu, reconnut Harry.  
>—Tu l'as à peine touché avec l'épée…<br>—C'est seulement un canal pour le sort. Une baguette n'y survivrait pas. Plus on met d'énergie, plus il tranchera loin et fort. Mais il n'est pas si facile et demande beaucoup de puissance.

Albus le regarda attentivement. Un jeune homme assez maigre, pas très grand, certes bien musclé, mais bon… L'aura qu'il dégageait tout à l'heure contrastait fortement avec son allure. Et il n'avait pas l'air fatigué.

Ils arrivaient dans la grande salle. Sirius accourut vers eux.

—Où étiez-vous? Je vous ai cherché, mais…  
>—Nulle part, on se baladait, c'est tout, répondit Harry.<br>—Que fais-tu avec le choixpeau?  
>—Ah, je ne peux pas te le dire…<br>—Décidément, ne pas dire grand-chose est récurrent, chez toi.

Severus était arrivé derrière.

—Sev! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Le nommé Sev écarquilla les yeux. Allait-il le ridiculiser à chaque fois?

—Avec Black, vous faites vraiment la paire.  
>Harry éclata de rire. C'était si vrai!<br>—Tu pourras te moquer de moi quand je saurai exactement qui tu es, et ce que tu trames, c'est clair?  
>—Le prends pas mal, Sev.<br>—Et arrête de m'appeler Sev! cria-t-il.  
>—Severus, dit Minerva qui arrivait elle aussi, soyez bon joueur avec votre collègue.<br>—Il ne vous appelle pas "Min" ou "Minerv"!  
>—Oh non, j'ai trop de respect pour elle, voyons.<br>—Humphfr… Et pas pour moi, c'est ça?  
>—Si. Bien sûr que si, fit Harry, l'air sérieux.<br>—Vraiment?  
>—Oui. Mais c'est tellement bon.<br>—Humphfr…  
>—Décidément, ne pas grogner grand-chose est récurrent, chez toi.<p>

Albus, Minerva, et Sirius pouffèrent.  
>Harry sourit, attendant une réaction positive de Rogue.<p>

—Tu m'a promis de me dire toute la vérité…  
>—Et je te la dirai.<p>

Severus eut un petit sourire.

—Attendez, dit Sirius, j'ai bien compris que tu avais quelques secrets, Henry, mais… Je n'y comprends rien. Qui es-tu? Ton nom est vraiment Henry Diggle?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Harry. Lui, regardait Albus. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était le bon moment.

—A toi de décider, Henry.  
>—Humphfr…<br>—Y'a pas que moi... fit Severus.

Harry lui sourit, et prit sa décision.

—Ok, mais pas ici. Allons dans un endroit sûr.  
>—Mon bureau, donc.<p>

Ils s'élancèrent vers les escaliers, Severus d'un pas vif.

—Oh Sirius, tu as des nouvelles de Remus? demanda Harry.  
>—Oui, Albus l'a invité, il viendra bientôt. Je pense qu'avec la Gazette de ce matin, il est maintenant au courant du pourquoi.<br>—La Gazette?  
>—La nouvelle de la capture de Pettigrow a été divulguée, ainsi que ma libération.<br>—Je vois… Tout le monde est au courant.  
>—Oui. Remus viendra vite.<p>

Ils arrivaient devant la gargouille.

—Fraises tagada!  
>Il se retourna vers Severus.<br>—Ce sont de petits bonbons moldus… A la fraise, dit-il en levant l'index. Délicieux…

Rogue avait les yeux ronds. "Vieux décérébré", pensa-t-il.

—Et Harry?  
>—J'irai le voir le plus tôt possible, répondit Sirius. J'aimerais mieux ne pas être seul…<br>—Je pense que Henry viendra avec toi… déclara Albus.  
>—Oui, en effet, fit-il après un petit rire. J'aurai deux ou trois choses à leur dire…<br>—Mais… commença son parrain.  
>—Ah nous y voilà, le coupa Albus. Il leur tint la porte et les laissa passer. Harry était le dernier. Albus lui fit un clin d'œil.<p>

—Tiens, où est Fumseck? fit ce dernier.  
>—Parti en vadrouille? lui proposa Harry.<p>

Ils s'installèrent en le regardant. Tous attendaient qu'il commence.

—Alors?  
>—Attends Sev, c'est un peu compliqué, je sais pas par où commencer…<br>—Pourquoi ne pas faire comme avec moi, mon garçon? suggéra Albus.  
>—Vous avez raison. C'est plus parlant et plus… drôle.<p>

Il prit sa baguette. Il la tourna vers son visage et murmura quelques formules compliquées. Des protections étaient en place pour qu'un simple Finite Incantatem ne suffise pas.  
>Son visage changea sous les yeux éberlués des autres. Un jeune homme brun et au visage plus fin que celui de Henry leur faisait un gros sourire. Albus aussi d'ailleurs.<p>

—Mais… Je ne comprends pas, commença Rogue, pourquoi changer ton apparence? Tu es connu, ou recherché?  
>—Ni l'un ni l'autre, Sev. Du moins, pas ici. Connu, je veux dire.<p>

Personne n'osa continuer. Minerva finit par prendre la parole.

—Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
>—Oh! J'oubliais.<p>

Il chassa quelques cheveux et dévoila son front.  
>La stupeur était visible chez les trois personnes.<p>

—Je le savais! Je le savais! Enfin, je m'en doutais un peu, se reprit Minerva.  
>—Ah oui, et comment? demanda Rogue sur un ton sec, énervé qu'elle puisse s'avérer plus intelligente que lui.<br>—Oh, différentes choses. Pas importantes. L'important, c'est… Harry?  
>—Oui? fit le susnommé en souriant.<br>—Mon filleul a onze ans, c'est impossible! s'exclama Sirius.  
>—T'es vraiment stupide, Black, l'insulta Severus. Tu ne comprends donc pas?<br>—Mais...  
>—Qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours? Le fait qu'il sache pour Peter, qu'il connaisse ce château comme sa poche, que Dumbledore lui fasse confiance aveuglément, et j'en passe?<p>

Sev avait vite compris, lui. Sirius détailla Harry et s'arrêta sur ses yeux.

—Tu… tu as les yeux de Lilly…  
>—On me le dit souvent…<p>

Sirius se tut quelques instants.

—Mais… Pourquoi?  
>Harry s'arrêta de sourire.<br>—Parce que j'ai tout perdu…  
>—Euh… comment ça? hésita Sirius, voyant la mine du jeune homme.<br>—J'ai perdu mes parents, mais ça tu le sais déjà. J'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione… J'ai perdu des amis formidables, comme Remus, Hagrid, Neville, et tant d'autres.

Il hésita.

—J'ai… j'ai perdu mon parrain. Un homme formidable.  
>Sirius le regardait avec émotion.<br>Harry se pencha légèrement vers lui.  
>—Mais c'était un vrai chien la plupart du temps.<p>

Sirius éclata de rire. Harry le suivit.  
>Les autres ne comprenaient pas mais les laissèrent faire. Pendant deux bonnes minutes.<p>

—Oh par Merlin! fit Sirius en essuyant ses larmes.  
>—Vous nous expliquez? demanda Minerva.<br>—Oh, eh bien… commença Sirius. Disons que c'est vraiment étonnant que vous soyez un modèle d'autorité pour moi… dit-il en la regardant.

Harry comprit où il voulait en venir.

—...quand on sait que vous êtes une animagus chat…

Harry pouffa.

—...et que je suis…

Il se transforma. Le chien noir était comme dans les souvenirs de Harry.  
>Il commença à courir partout, jouant vraiment au parfait petit chien. Il lécha la main de Harry, et aboya sur Severus. Puis il se retransforma.<p>

—D'accord, je vois, finit Minerva avec un grand sourire. Vous m'aviez toujours caché vos talents en métamorphose, alors…  
>—Bah, James était un cerf.<p>

Instant de silence.

—Bah oui, j'étais un animagus, Peter en était un aussi, vous croyez vraiment que James Potter n'aurait pas pu l'être?

On sentait dans ses paroles toute la fierté que Sirius éprouvait à propos de son meilleur ami.

—Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, fit Albus.  
>—Ayant connu James, non, en effet, confirma Minerva.<br>—Severus? Surpris? demanda Sirius.  
>—Je haïssais James, mais… Je veux bien lui reconnaître certains… talents.<p>

Il avait rougi sous l'effort.

—Mais pourquoi?  
>—Remus. On l'accompagnait.<p>

Toutes les personnes étaient au courant pour Remus. Ils comprirent vite.

—Alors, Hen… Harry? fit Sirius. Dis-nous en plus, s'il te plaît.  
>—Hum… Voldemort va revenir.<p>

Ils semblaient tous horrifiés.

—Enfin, il était revenu… Maintenant, tout va changer.  
>—Tu as vraiment perdu tout le monde?<br>—Oui… Enfin, non. Minerva, vous étiez encore vivante. Et Molly, aussi.  
>—Et moi? demanda Severus.<br>—Voldemort t'a tué.  
>Severus déglutit.<br>—Je vois. Et Albus? demanda-t-il à sa place.

Aïe. Comment leur révéler ça?

—Eh bien… Vous étiez mourant, Albus… Oh, pas une maladie, rassurez-vous. Je vous le dirai plus tard. Il s'est fait tuer par un espion, en faisant en sorte que sa mort soit utile. La classe, toujours…

Albus lui répondit par un sourire.

—Allez, ne faites pas ces têtes, vous autres. L'Histoire ne se répétera pas. Je vous en fais la promesse.  
>—Dis-moi juste une chose, Harry, lui dit Albus. Cette guerre a-t-elle été si meurtrière pour que tu perdes tout le monde?<p>

Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça.

—Euh, non, murmura-t-il presque. Nous avions vaincu Face de serpent…

Les trois tiquèrent.

—...Un peu plus tard, tous mes amis se sont réunis pour me faire une surprise… Pour mon anniversaire. J'allais avoir 18 ans.

Tout le monde sentait sa douleur dans ses yeux et sa voix à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

—C'était vous, Minerva, qui étiez venue me chercher. J'étais à Poudlard ce jour-là… C'était fin Juillet, mais pas le 31. Une surprise, quoi.

Il déglutit.

—On est allé au Terrier, soi disant pour une urgence… On venait d'arriver à côté quand…

Il pleurait, maintenant.

—La maison a explosé.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

—Il ne restait plus rien du Terrier. Les restes ont brûlé devant Molly. La pauvre… Elle a fini à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était un… un mangemort qui s'était vengé. Tous mes amis étaient là-bas.

Tout le monde le regardait d'un air désolé et stupéfait. Même Severus. Le destin l'avait récompensé de ses bonnes actions d'une drôle de façon.

—Inutile de dire que je me suis vengé, moi aussi. Je lui ai fait mal. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué... Je… Je ne voulais pas…

Sirius se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

—Harry, lui fit-il. Tu es un jeune homme vraiment extraordinaire. Tu es le digne fils de tes parents.

Harry ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte.

—Je suis d'accord, fit Minerva.  
>—Et moi donc, finit Albus.<p>

Ce dernier se tourna vers Severus.

—Oui, eh bien, il est… le digne fils de... Lilly! Je suis d'accord!

Cela fit sourire Harry, chassant ses idées noires, et ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

—C'est pour tous mes amis que je suis là. Je veux leur donner une seconde chance en évitant cette guerre stupide et insensée.  
>—Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt, en 1981 par exemple? lui demanda Severus.<br>—Oh, le sort que j'ai utilisé est très spécial. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais je savais quand j'arriverais. C'est plutôt précis comme système.  
>—Comment ça?<br>—Albus le sait déjà. Cela fait revenir le sujet au moment de la moitié de sa vie, enfin de son âge actuel.  
>—Oh tu as donc… commença Sirius.<br>—Presque 22 ans. je viens de 2002. Ca fait quatre ans qu'on a vaincu Face de serpent.  
>—Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces années?<br>—J'ai planché sur le sort qui m'a fait venir ici, après que je l'ait découvert. Il est très difficile et demande de la préparation. Je me suis entraîné, aussi. Beaucoup. Devenir plus fort m'empêchait de penser. Et pour ça, Minerva m'a donné quelques livres et quelques conseils bien utiles.

Elle sourit.  
>Sirius le regarda avec de l'admiration.<p>

—Non pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, mais… tu es fort?  
>—Harry, mon garçon, laisse-moi répondre. Sirius… Oui, il est très fort. Je l'ai vu en action.<p>

Harry lui sourit.

—C'est dommage que tu sois devenu très fort après avoir vaincu l'autre…  
>—Sirius! gronda Minerva.<br>—Quoi? C'est vrai!

Severus le pensait aussi, mais ne l'aurait pas dit. Fichus Gryffondors.

—Non, c'est vrai, c'est dommage. Même si je l'ai vaincu assez facilement, à notre duel, finalement. Mais bon, c'est une très longue histoire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendrait en un volume.  
>—Deux ou trois? lui demanda Sirius avec un sourire.<br>—Oh, sept ou huit, plutôt!

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

—Comment le Seign… vous-savez-qui est revenu? demanda Severus.  
>—La chair du serviteur…murmura-t-il, en se remémorant ce souvenir difficile. Un sortilège horrible. Je préfère largement penser au fait que je l'ai explosé.<p>

Ils se turent.

—Allez, mon garçon, fit Dumbledore, restons-en là pour aujourd'hui et allons manger. J'ai une faim de loup! Harry, n'oublie pas de refaire ton visage.  
>—Oh! Exact.<p>

Ils se levèrent et sortirent.  
>Sur le chemin de la grande salle, ils croisèrent Rusard, qui marchait lentement et avec peine.<p>

—Monsieur, euh… la surprise est arrivée. Elle est un peu derrière.  
>—D'accord, mais, Argus, vous allez bien? Vous êtes tout pâle... s'enquit Dumbledore.<br>—Euh, oui, Monsieur… Juste fatigué...  
>—Allez vous reposer, vous voulez? C'est les vacances, après tout. Si ça ne va pas mieux après un bon somme, on avisera.<br>—Bien, Monsieur.

Il s'en alla.

—Hum, il se fait vieux…  
>—C'est vous qui dites ça? dit Rogue.<br>—Severus!  
>—Ce n'est rien, Minerva. Il a raison, je suis très âgé! fit-il avec un sourire.<p>

Ils arrivaient à la grande salle.

—Sirius! cria quelqu'un.  
>Ils regardèrent la personne qui courait vers eux.<br>—Remus!

Sirius s'élança et le prit dans ses bras.

—C'était toi la surprise! Par Merlin, elle est bonne!  
>—Mon ami! Je ne pensais jamais te revoir!<br>Harry regardait la scène avec émotion.  
>—Dès que j'ai vu la Gazette de ce matin, j'ai compris ce qu'Albus me voulait, dit-il en se tournant vers lui.<p>

L'intéressé lui sourit.

—Je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai pris des congés et je suis venu.  
>—Alors tu sais, pour Peter…<br>—Oui, ce traître… Je suis désolé, Sirius, dit-il en le prenant par les épaules. Je t'ai cru coupable comme tous les autres…  
>—Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout le monde l'a cru. Et je n'en veux à personne. Enfin, sauf Peter…<br>—Oui… eh bien merci, mon ami, on va rattraper le temps perdu!  
>—Allons manger, tu m'as donné faim!<br>—Qu'est-ce qui ne te donne pas faim? demanda Remus, très sérieux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Décidément, Sirius avait sa réputation.  
>Remus aperçut Harry.<p>

—Oh, bonjour, on ne se connaît pas… Remus Lupin, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Harry la prit aussitôt.

—Vraiment enchanté. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous, fit-il en souriant.  
>—Et vous êtes?<br>—Mon cher Remus, fit Dumbledore, pour certaines raisons, nous ne pouvons vous divulguer son identité. C'est très important. Nous vous la révélerons, avec son accord, dans un lieu un peu plus isolé. Appelez-le Henry Diggle.

Harry apprécia. Il préférait ne pas lui mentir.

—Je comprends, pas de problème. Enchanté, Henry.  
>—Mais sachez que c'est grâce à ce jeune homme que Sirius est libre.<br>—Oh… Merci pour lui, alors. Comment l'avez-vous su?  
>Harry lui sourit.<br>—Je vois, je le saurai pas maintenant. Allons-y!

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

—Bonjour quand même, Remus.  
>—Oh Minerva! Excusez-moi. Bonjour. Vous aussi Albus.<br>Puis il se tourna vers Rogue.  
>—Severus…<br>—Remus.  
>—Il a mangé à la table des Gryffondors, l'autre fois! lui dit Sirius.<br>—Quoi? Tu avais perdu un pari ou quoi?  
>—Humphfr… Tu devais pas m'embêter avec ça, Black…<br>—Franchement, tu l'as cru? lui demanda Harry, qui s'amusait bien.

Ils arrivèrent dans la fameuse grande salle accompagnés de rires et de l'air boudeur de Severus.  
>Ce dernier exigeant qu'ils aillent à la table des professeurs, ils s'y assirent et les plats apparurent.<p>

—Sirius?  
>—Oui, Remus?<br>—Comment ça va se passer, avec Harry, je veux dire…  
>—Je vais me trouver un endroit, et il viendra avec moi, affirma-t-il avec conviction.<br>—Tu crois que les Dursley…  
>—Ca sera pas un problème, répondit Harry. Croyez-moi. D'ailleurs, nous irons le voir le plus vite possible. Cet après-midi, non?<br>—Albus, lui demanda Sirius, pourrait-il rester à Poudlard cet été?  
>—Evidemment, cela va de soi. Je pense inviter quelques autres élèves de première année avant l'heure, pour une petite visite. Ca lui fera des connaissances.<p>

Il finit sa phrase par un clin d'œil à Harry.  
>Lui, souriait, il avait compris qui serait, tout à fait par hasard, invité à cette visite. Ron, Hermione… Il lui demanderait d'inviter Neville, aussi.<p>

—Alors, c'est d'accord! Je vais voir Harry aujourd'hui! Enfin, le petit Harry!  
>—Pourquoi tu dis ça, le petit Harry? lui demanda Remus.<br>—Oh, rien, rien…  
>—Et je t'accompagne, lui dit l'autre Harry. Pas question que je loupe ça!<br>—Je peux venir aussi? demanda Remus à son ami d'enfance.  
>—Bien sûr mon frère.<p>

Sirius se dépêcha de manger. Il était tellement pressé!

—Oh, Henry, lui dit Minerva, vous saignez, au bras.

Il regarda et aperçut quelques tâches de sang à son poignet. Il avait une vilaine coupure.

—Comment vous-êtes vous blessé?

Harry supposa que c'était en affrontant le basilic, même s'il ne voyait pas comment. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, pas ici. Il regarda Albus pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

—N'avez-vous pas heurté Mr Rusard, ce matin?  
>—Oh, ça doit être ça.<p>

Ils se levèrent une fois fini de manger, Sirius presque en courant.  
>Minerva accompagna Harry à l'infirmerie pour lui nettoyer sa plaie et lui faire un bandage. La coupure, bien nette, n'était pas très profonde.<p>

—J'imagine, dit-elle à un moment, que cela est dû à ce dont Albus parlait, tout à l'heure, quand il disait qu'il vous avait vu en action.  
>—J'imagine également, répondit-il en souriant.<br>—Vous connaissiez Remus?  
>—Oh oui. Mon prof de Défense contre les forces du mal en troisième année.<br>—Vraiment?  
>—Oui, le meilleur de tous. Enfin, ceux de défense, bien sûr, en levant sa main valide.<br>—Bien sûr, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
>—Il est devenu ensuite un ami très proche.<br>—Vous lui raconterez tout, je suppose?  
>—Evidemment.<p>

Ils allèrent retrouver Remus et Sirius au portail d'entrée. Celui-ci sautillait sur place.

—Je vais revoir Harry! Je vais revoir Harry!  
>—Ah, Henry, vous arrivez à temps, j'allais le bâillonner, fit Remus.<br>—Oh, un petit Silencio et c'est bon!  
>—Eh!<br>—Pré-au-Lard? demanda Remus.  
>—Oui. On transplane pas loin de chez les Dursley, répondit Sirius.<br>—Et on va le chercher, finit Harry.  
>—Allons-y!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Ils apparurent dans un quartier de Londres, quadrillé de maisons toutes semblables.  
>—Suivez-moi, fit Harry.<br>—Comment sais-tu où il habite? demanda Remus.  
>—Oh, euh…<br>—Il connaît le coin, répondit Sirius à sa place avec un clin d'œil.  
>—Merci, articula sans un bruit Harry, sans que Remus ne le voit.<p>

Harry s'arrêta devant une maison quasiment identique aux autres.

—4, Privet Drive.  
>—C'est ici?<br>—Oh oui. Laissez-moi parler.

Ils entrèrent dans le jardin et sonnèrent.  
>La porte s'ouvrit.<p>

—Oui?  
>C'était Dudley.<br>—Bonjour, jeune homme. Tes parents sont-ils là?  
>—Oui… PAPAAA!<br>—Quoi encore? fit une voix bourrue.  
>Il s'avança vers la porte et les dévisagea.<br>—Qui êtes-vous?  
>—Nous voudrions vous parler, Monsieur. Pouvons-nous entrer? C'est important.<br>—Et quel est le sujet?  
>—Monsieur, c'est une chose que nous ne pouvons risquer de dévoiler devant vos voisins…<p>

C'était l'argument ultime avec ces personnes.

—Bon, d'accord, rentrez… Pétunia, du thé!  
>—Harry, prépare du thé! fit une voix féminine sur un ton peu aimable.<br>—J'arrive…

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, et Vernon leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Il les regardait attentivement en attendant le thé.

—Alors, ça vient, fit-il en se retournant.  
>—Oui, Oncle Vernon.<p>

Un petit garçon brun, tout maigre, voire rachitique, avec les cheveux en bataille, fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Les trois invités le dévisagèrent.  
>Sirius serra les poings en voyant le traitement infligé à son filleul. Harry lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Pour l'instant.<p>

Vernon, lui, remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient habillés bizarrement, ils avaient réagi étrangement en voyant Harry…  
>Et il comprit.<p>

—Oh non… des monstres chez moi, fit-il en se levant.  
>—Assis, fit Harry en abaissant sa main.<br>Vernon se retrouva collé à sa chaise.  
>—Mais c'est un scandale! cria-t-il.<br>—Mais qu'est-ce qui se pa…

Pétunia rentra dans le salon. Elle blanchit instantanément en voyant Sirius.

—Toi! Que fais-tu ici, sale rat? Tu devrais être en prison!

Harry ignora l'ironie et l'impolitesse. Après tout, elle pensait comme tout le monde qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa soeur.

—J'ai été innocenté. C'était Peter le coupable.  
>Elle blanchit encore plus.<br>—Le petit gros qui vous accompagnait?  
>—Lui-même.<p>

Vernon plissa les yeux. Qui étaient-ils?  
>Il eut un déclic.<br>—Oh oui, je me souviens de vous, maintenant! La bande à Potter! dit-il en regardant aussi Remus. Que faites-vous ici, chez moi?

Vernon se retourna vers le petit Harry.

—Il y a assez d'un monstre dans ma maison!

Le petit garçon se retourna. La stupeur était visible. De quoi parlaient-ils?  
>Le grand Harry se leva.<p>

—Dis-moi mon garçon, tu prépares souvent le thé? lui demanda-t-il gentiment, tout en se rapprochant.  
>—Euh… oui…<br>—Fais-tu donc toutes les corvées?  
>Pétunia s'énerva.<br>—Ca ne vous regarde pas!  
>—En effet… cria Vernon en essayant de se lever; il n'y arriva pas.<br>—Pourquoi vous criez? demanda Dudley qui était revenu.  
>—Re-bonjour Dudley.<br>—Comment savez-vous… commença Vernon.  
>—Silencio! fit Harry. Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.<p>

Remus regardait Henry. Magie sans baguette?  
>Dudley n'osa rien dire. Pétunia était rouge, maintenant.<p>

—Vous avez osé! dit-elle en s'approchant de son mari.  
>—Oui, j'ose, et c'est pas fini, dit le grand Harry sur un ton sec.<p>

Il se retourna vers son petit double. Il faisait si jeune…

—Alors mon garçon, explique-nous tout. Fais-tu le petit déjeuner à tout le monde?  
>—Oui, Monsieur.<br>—La vaisselle, le ménage?  
>—Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il d'une petite voix.<br>Il ne voulait pas se faire disputer.  
>—Tu sais que ce n'est pas normal? Participer aux corvées, d'accord, mais de là à tout faire...<p>

Le petit releva la tête.

—Quoi?  
>—Ils te traitent comme un esclave.<p>

Pétunia sortit de ses gonds. Elle commença à protester, mais se figea entièrement ensuite. Henry avait une main levée.  
>Remus tiqua. Magie informulée sans baguette?<br>Sirius, lui, faisait tellement confiance à "Henry" qu'il attendait patiemment la suite. Mais il ne souriait pas.

—Ah, c'est mieux. Dudley, quelque chose à dire, peut-être?

Le dénommé Dudley devint rouge comme une tomate, et, en voyant ses parents impuissants et muets, hocha négativement la tête.

—Bien, tant mieux. Quoique tu as toi aussi des torts…  
>Harry sortait sa baguette…<br>Dudley cria et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.  
>Vernon bougeait dans tous les sens, mais n'arrivait pas à se décoller de sa chaise.<p>

Harry ne ferait pas de mal à un enfant, fut-il Dudley, mais lui faire croire était très amusant.

—Bien, on va y arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il gentiment en se tournant vers l'autre Harry.  
>—Mais, Monsieur… Qui êtes-vous?<br>Il allait mentir, mais bon…  
>—Je suis du Ministère, je fais partie de la brigade de maltraitance des enfants.<p>

Vernon ouvrit de grands yeux.  
>Pétunia aussi, pourtant, elle était figée.<p>

—Mon garçon, où est ta chambre, s'il te plaît?  
>Bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse.<br>—Je… je n'ai pas de chambre, Monsieur.  
>—Quoi? cria Sirius, ne tenant plus.<br>—Où dors-tu, alors?  
>—Oh, venez voir.<p>

Les trois invités le suivirent. Il s'arrêta devant un certain placard sous l'escalier.

—Voilà…  
>Personne n'osa rien dire. Remus et Sirius étaient bouche bée.<br>Le petit ouvrit la porte. Il avait une chambre, finalement… de deux mètres carré.  
>—Vous allez me le payer! cria Sirius en regardant Vernon.<br>—Attends, Sirius. Mon garçon, Dudley a-t-il une chambre, lui?  
>—Oh, oui… Il en a deux…<p>

Remus n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on traiter un enfant comme ça?

—Bien. Harry, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà parlé de tes parents? lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui.  
>—Non… Ou très peu. Ma mère était la soeur de Tante Pétunia…<br>—Et ton père?  
>—Euh, il était chômeur et alcoolique?<p>

C'était ce que Pétunia lui disait tout le temps.

—Oh... fit Remus.  
>—Harry, je te présente ton parrain, Sirius Black. Et Remus Lupin. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis de ton père.<p>

Le garçon les regarda.

—C'est vrai?  
>—Oui, mon petit, fit Sirius. Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est moi qui aurait dû s'occuper de toi. Pas ces monstres, fit-il en pointant du doigt le salon.<br>—Mais… Je ne comprends pas.  
>—Ca viendra, mon petit, sache que maintenant, Sirius est libre et peut s'occuper de toi.<p>

On voyait une note d'espoir dans le regard de l'enfant.

—Tu veux venir avec moi, ton parrain? Ou tu veux rester ici, avec… ces personnes?  
>—J'ai le choix?<br>—Bien sûr.

Le petit regarda au loin les Dursley.  
>Il prit son temps avant de répondre.<p>

—C'est d'accord.  
>—Super! fit Sirius en souriant. Prépare tes bagages!<br>Il se retourna vers le grand Harry.  
>—Annule les sorts, s'il te plaît.<br>—Ok…

L'acte final approchait.  
>Il balaya de sa main l'air devant lui.<br>Vernon se leva immédiatement. Pétunia pouvait bouger, mais était un peu choquée.  
>—Comment osez-vous? C'est un scan…<p>

Vernon ne vit pas arriver le poing de Sirius. Il se retrouva projeté en arrière de quelques mètres.

—Quant à toi, Pétunia, je ne frappe jamais les femmes bien sûr… Je ne suis pas un monstre, moi… Tu as de la chance.  
>Il sortit sa baguette.<br>—Rostro Perro!

La bouche de Pétunia s'allongea et se transforma en bec.  
>Elle essaya de parler, mais une voix semblable à un perroquet sortit de sa bouche.<p>

—Bon, fit Sirius, on voit pas trop la différence, en fait… Mais ça suffira.

Vernon se releva.  
>—Non mais…<br>Harry lui décocha une énorme droite dans le visage. Il n'aimait pas être violent, mais lui, il faisait exception.  
>Vernon se retrouva encore par terre, le sang coulant de son nez.<p>

Le petit Harry venait d'entrer.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, ce traitement est réservé aux crétins finis, seulement…  
>—Non, mais… commença Vernon.<br>—Je croyais que ceux qui utilisaient la magie étaient des monstres, fit Remus. Ils ne se sont servis que de leurs poings.  
>—C'est…<p>

Remus lui envoya un crochet du droit, encore dans le visage.

Harry et Sirius étaient médusés; il en fallait beaucoup pour énerver Remus Lupin.  
>Le petit Harry, lui, avaient des yeux ronds, et le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

—Arrêtez, fit Pétunia avec sa voix d'oiseau.  
>—Oh, on en a fini, dit Harry.<br>Il s'agenouilla devant l'homme à terre.  
>—Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau… Ecoute-moi. Je vais porter plainte dans le monde magique pour maltraitance envers mineur. Je vais aussi prévenir les autorités moldues. Votre compte est bon…<p>

Il se releva.  
>Vernon n'osa rien dire, il était pétrifié. Pétunia aussi.<br>—Je me demande ce que vont en dire vos voisins…

Les Dursley avaient vu passer toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur leurs visages en quelques secondes.

—Tu es prêt, Harry?  
>—Oui, Monsieur. Comment faites-vous ça? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le bec de Pétunia.<br>—La magie… Tu es un sorcier, Harry.  
>—Quoi? Mais... non, je suis juste… Harry!<br>—Il ne se passe rien de bizarre quand tu es triste ou en colère?

Harry baissa les yeux.

—Tu n'es pas un monstre. Oublie tout ce que ceux-là t'ont dit. Tu es juste un sorcier, comme nous. Et comme tes parents.  
>Harry sortit une photo de Lilly et James de sa poche et lui tendit. Ils tenaient un bébé dans leurs bras.<br>—Papa… Maman…  
>Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.<br>—C'était des gens formidables, lui dit Sirius. Et ils m'ont demandé d'être ton parrain. C'est donc à moi de prendre soin de toi.

Le petit pleurait, mais souriait aussi.

—Allons-y! dit Remus.  
>—Où ça? demanda l'enfant.<br>—A Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie du monde, fit Sirius gentiment.

Ils allèrent vers la sortie. Seul le grand Harry s'approcha de Vernon.

—A bientôt, en prison…  
>Les Dursley étaient sous le choc.<br>—Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous l'avez bien mérité, et vous le savez.  
>Il ne rigolait pas, il le ferait…<p>

Il se retourna et partit.  
>Une fois dans le jardin, il leva une main et se concentra.<br>D'un seul coup, les fleurs et autres plantes, ainsi que le gazon lui-même, s'arrachèrent de leurs racines et lévitèrent. Elles restèrent suspendues en l'air quelques secondes puis retombèrent d'un seul coup.  
>Le jardin était foutu.<p>

—Oh, suis-je maladroit, dit-il en fixant son petit double.  
>Celui-ci riait, maintenant.<br>—Allez, partons de cet endroit maudit, fit Sirius, en mettant un bras autour de son filleul. Tu vas adorer Poudlard!

Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre, au 4 Privet Drive, une voix de perroquet qui disait:  
>—Dudley, fais tes valises! On s'en va!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le portail de l'école. Ils avaient utilisé le transplanage d'escorte pour faire venir Harry. N'étant pas habitué à cet horrible moyen de voyager, il fut malade tout le chemin depuis Pré-au-Lard. Remus lui avait donné un morceau de chocolat. "Déjà vu", pensa le voyageur temporel.  
>Le petit Harry alla d'un seul coup beaucoup mieux.<p>

—Whoua! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le château.  
>—C'est plutôt pas mal, hein? fit Sirius.<p>

Rusard les accueillit.  
>—Re-bonjour, Argus. Regardez qui on ramène…<br>—Mais c'est… C'est Harry Potter!

Les dénommés Harry sursautèrent. "Ah, oui" pensa le plus grand, "C'est vrai…"

—La rentrée n'a lieu que dans un mois et demi!  
>—On le sait bien Argus, mais c'est mon filleul et pour l'instant, je vis ici.<br>—Monsieur Rusard, ajouta Remus, le Directeur est au courant.  
>—Ah… Dans ce cas…<p>

Il leur ouvrit le passage. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux portes, où Albus et Minerva les accueillirent.

—Enchantée, Monsieur Potter, lui fit Minerva, avec un sourire très franc.  
>—Bonjour, Madame…<br>—Ravi de te rencontrer, Harry, lui dit le vieux barbu.  
>—Moi aussi, Monsieur.<br>—Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard. Tu peux rester ici avec ton parrain aussi longtemps que tu veux.  
>Harry rougit et baissa les yeux, il n'était pas habitué à autant de gentillesse.<br>—Merci, Monsieur.

Rusard faisait la tête. Finies les vacances. Fichus gamins.  
>—Voyons, Argus, fit Minerva gentiment, ne faites pas cette tête. D'ailleurs, allez-vous mieux depuis tout à l'heure?<br>—Euh oui Madame, j'ai fait une bonne sieste…  
>—Tant mieux, alors, vous m'avez inquiété, fit Sirius, sérieux.<br>Rusard le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
>—Vous m'avez fait les 400 coups avec votre bande, Black, alors ça m'étonnerait…<br>Et il s'en alla.

—Eh bien, certaines choses ne changent pas! fit Remus.  
>Ils sourirent.<br>—J'ai faim! fit Sirius.  
>Tout le monde éclata de rire.<p>

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Le petit Survivant était émerveillé par tout ce qui l'entourait, mais surtout le plafond magique.  
>—C'est joli, n'est-ce-pas? lui demanda Sirius.<br>—C'est magnifique!

Albus s'assit à la table des Gryffondors.  
>Tout le monde le regarda.<p>

—Ben quoi, Harry est un élève, non? dit-il avec un ton jovial. De plus il est l'heure de dîner. Et surtout, Severus n'est pas encore là!  
>Tous se sourirent et s'assirent.<br>—Gé-nial! s'exclama Sirius.

Severus arriva et vit la scène.  
>—Humphfr…<br>Il s'approcha d'eux.  
>—Ca devient une habitude!<br>—Désolé Sev, il y a une majorité de Gryffondors, ici. Mais tu es le bienvenu, bien sûr.  
>—Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.<br>—Si vous voulez, Severus, je crois que tout le monde sera d'accord pour aller au moins une fois à la table des Serpentards, mon garçon.  
>—Ca te rappellera des souvenirs! fit Sirius.<br>—Humphfr…  
>Les autres éclatèrent de rire.<p>

Les plats apparurent. Le petit était ébloui par autant de nourriture.

—Est-ce que tu mangeais bien chez eux, au moins? lui demanda son parrain.  
>—Euh, pas vraiment, non. J'avais les plus petites parts, et ils m'enfermaient souvent sans manger, le soir.<br>—Quoi? firent-ils.

Sirius raconta aux autres leur après-midi, et leur découverte des agissements des Dursley.  
>Minerva était clairement en colère. Albus était déçu et désappointé.<br>Severus, quant à lui, était juste étonné.

—Je suis désolé, mon garçon, fit Albus. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé là-bas. J'en suis navré.  
>—Je… je ne vous en veux pas, répondit-il timidement.<br>—Albus… fit le voyageur temporel. Il s'agissait de sa tante. Personne ne pouvait savoir.  
>—Monsieur?<br>—Oui? fit l'autre Harry.  
>—C'est quoi, les… Gryffondors?<p>

Il lui sourit franchement et lui expliqua.  
>Ils lui donnèrent tous des informations et des tuyaux sur le monde magique pendant le repas. L'enfant alternait entre émerveillement et ahurissement.<p>

Severus fut le seul à ne pas dire un mot. Lui qui avait prévu de se faire un malin plaisir de se venger de James Potter sur son fils, était partagé entre déception et abattement.  
>Harry regarda son ancien professeur d'un œil discret. Il voyait bien que ses sentiments étaient chamboulés. Ce qui, chez Rogue, était rare.<br>S'il pouvait éviter de pourrir la vie du petit Harry, ce serait encore une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-il.

Le repas étant fini, ils se levèrent tous.  
>—Allez viens, Harry, fit son parrain, on va te choisir une chambre. Pas loin de la mienne.<br>—D'accord.  
>—A la rentrée, tu iras dans le dortoir de ta maison, bien sûr…<br>—Chez les Gryffondors, par exemple?  
>Sirius lui sourit.<br>—Henry, mon garçon, lui fit Albus. Je peux vous parler?  
>—Bien sûr, Albus, mais j'irai me coucher juste après. La journée a été chargée…<br>—En effet.  
>—Ha… euh… Henry?<br>Il se tourna vers son cher Sirius.  
>—Merci pour tout.<p>

Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Harry et Albus entrèrent dans son bureau.

—Fumseck! Tu es revenu? Où étais-tu?  
>L'oiseau émit des couinements. Harry sourit.<br>—Alors Albus? Que vouliez-vous me dire?  
>—J'ai donné des ordres pour détruire les ossements de Tom Jedusor.<br>—Oh, oui. Bien. Il ne pourra plus faire ce rituel, maintenant.  
>—Exactement.<p>

Albus prit son temps pour reprendre.

—Il va falloir commencer à nous occuper des Horcruxes.  
>—Tout à fait.<br>—Je vais te laisser te reposer, néanmoins, j'aimerais bien une liste dès maintenant, s'il-te-plaît.  
>—Hmmm, d'accord.<br>Il prit un papier et une plume.  
>—Vous devriez vraiment passer au stylo bille… Mais voyons.<br>Il se concentra.  
>—Le journal de Jedusor, il est chez les Malfoy.<br>—Quitte à lui donner du Veritaserum, je m'arrangerai avec le Ministre pour l'avoir. Ensuite?  
>—La bague des Gaunt…<br>—Chez eux? Je vois. J'irai.  
>—Méfiez-vous. Un sort puissant la rend irrésistible. La dernière fois, vous l'avez mise à votre doigt… C'est à cause de ça que vous étiez mourant.<br>—Oh, je vois. Je me ferai accompagner.  
>—Je pourrais y aller avec vous.<br>—Ne te sens pas obligé de tout faire toi-même, Harry.

Ils se turent.

—Le médaillon… Il est au Square Grimmaurd, normalement. Regulus l'avait déplacé.  
>—Regulus Black?<br>—Oui, il nous évite d'aller dans cette grotte, près de l'orphelinat…  
>—Je vois...<br>—La coupe de Poufsouffle. Le coffre des Lestrange. A Gringotts.  
>—Ca devrait être facile aussi. Nous devrons peut-être avouer au Ministre qui tu es vraiment, mais il aura l'autorisation de fouiller leur coffre.<br>—Ok… Il reste le diadème de Serdaigle… Par chance, il est à Poudlard.

Albus ouvrit grand ses yeux.

—La salle sur demande. Si vous demandez à cacher un objet…  
>—Je vois, fit le directeur avec un soupir.<br>—Ah, et Nagini bien sûr.  
>—Nagini?<br>—Son serpent. Mais lui, je ne sais pas où il est.  
>—Oh!<p>

Albus réfléchit une bonne minute.

—Le mieux à faire est de le signaler aux Aurors, qui l'élimineront avec un peu de chance. Nous les enverrons dans tous les endroits importants pour Voldemort.  
>Harry hocha la tête.<br>—Faites donc une distribution de crocs de basilics.  
>—Hum, pardon?<br>—Oh, c'est une des seules façons de détruire un horcruxe.  
>—Ah. C'est bien qu'on en ait sous la main.<p>

Harry lui sourit.

—Quelles sont les autres méthodes?  
>—Le Feudeymon, mais c'est dangereux...<br>—En effet…  
>—Et enfin, l'épée de Gryffondor. Etant donné qu'elle a absorbé du venin…<br>Il sortit le choixpeau de sa poche.  
>—Elle absorbe ce qui la rend plus fort…<br>—Oui. Ca vous dérange pas si je le garde un peu?  
>—Non mon garçon. Tu me le rendras avant la rentrée, hein?<p>

Ils rirent ensemble.

—Et Harry? demanda le directeur.  
>—Quoi Harry?<br>—Il… Enfin j'avais la théorie que…  
>—Ah oui, c'est un horcruxe aussi! fit Harry en redevenant sérieux. Oui, c'est un gros pépin…<br>—Tu ne sembles pas si peiné…  
>—Oh, on peut contourner le problème.<br>—Comment?  
>—Moi j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Mais là on va faire autre chose.<p>

Harry lui raconta son plan. Il lui montra aussi son livre de puissants sortilèges qu'il conservait dans son sac.  
>Dumbledore pensa que c'était le meilleur plan qu'ils avaient pour que l'enfant ne meure pas.<p>

Ils se levèrent.  
>—Harry… Merci pour tout… Je vais m'occuper de cette liste dès maintenant.<br>—De rien, Albus. Bonne nuit.  
>—Bonne nuit.<p>

Harry sortit, décidé à dormir. Il était exténué. Cette journée avait été épuisante. Quels changements, par Merlin!

Cette nuit-là, une ombre qui avait été très discrète jusque là quitta le château, sans bruit.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

Quelques jours étaient passés.  
>Harry reçut la visite du Ministre pour avoir des détails sur l'arrestation de Pettigrow. Ils partirent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.<p>

—Cornélius, entrez! dit-il.  
>Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui leva sa main avec un sourire.<br>—Bonjour, Albus. Je suis là pour que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et aussi de toutes ces missions étranges que vous avez données aux Aurors.  
>—Certes, nous vous devons des explications.<br>—Albus, fit Harry, si l'on doit dire la vérité, je suis d'accord…  
>Il se tourna vers Fudge.<br>—...Mais je veux votre promesse de ne pas en parler.  
>Le Ministre le regarda dans les yeux.<br>—Pour Albus, je veux bien. Je ne vous connais pas, comprenez…  
>—Si, vous me connaissez, justement.<p>

Harry prit sa baguette et refit son petit rituel en la pointant vers son visage.

—Mais, que…

Fudge ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Qui était-il?  
>Harry dégagea son front.<br>Fudge ouvra grand les yeux et la bouche. Il était en état de choc.  
>Pendant deux bonnes minutes, le Ministre ne put parler.<br>—Monsieur?

Harry était gêné. Il se dit néanmoins que cette cicatrice lui était utile, ici; pas besoin de grand discours.

—Cornélius?  
>Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.<br>—C'est bien lui. C'est Harry James Potter.  
>—Je… Du thé, s'il vous plaît.<br>—Oui, Cornélius, répondit Albus avec un sourire.  
>C'était gagné. Il fit apparaître trois tasses.<br>—Je ne comprends pas…  
>—Je viens du futur. De 2002.<p>

Le jeune homme souriait au Ministre. Il ressemblait à son père, effectivement.  
>Fudge n'osait plus parler. Il se reprit néanmoins.<p>

—Cela explique comment vous avez su pour Pettigrow…  
>—Oui.<br>—Et pourquoi vous avez débarqué de nulle part…  
>Albus lui sourit.<br>—Cornélius. Vous pouvez lui faire une totale confiance.  
>—J'imagine…<p>

Il s'était remis du choc.

—Il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets…  
>—Quoi? cria Fudge.<br>—… et a tué le monstre. Un basilic. D'un seul coup.

Fudge détailla Harry. Lui, un sorcier puissant?

—Vraiment?  
>—Oh oui, c'est la deuxième fois, d'ailleurs, répondit Harry dans un rire.<br>—La deuxième fois?  
>—J'étais en deuxième année. Quelqu'un avait été emmené dedans.<br>—Par qui?  
>—Voldemort.<p>

Fudge était clairement surpris.

—Vous-savez-qui est mort! C'est de l'histoire ancienne! s'énerva Fudge.  
>Harry resta calme.<br>—Vraiment? fit-il.  
>—Cornélius, je vous assure de la véracité de ses dires.<p>

Fumseck, qui attendait patiemment sur son perchoir, s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry.

—A moins que vous ne mettiez aussi en doute mon phénix? le défia Albus.  
>Fudge baissa les épaules.<br>—D'accord, admettons. Je vous crois. Il va revenir, c'est pour ça que vous avez quitté votre époque?  
>—Oui.<br>—Vous vous êtes enfuis!  
>—Après la victoire, dit-il en levant un index.<p>

Fudge resta interdit.

—Ah.  
>Il baissa les yeux.<br>—Désolé. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous.  
>—Vous imaginez bien.<br>—Et les Aurors? Pourquoi ces missions soudaines aux quatre coins du pays?  
>—Pour gagner, bien sûr, fit Albus. Le secret a été gardé?<br>—Oui, très peu sont au courant… A part les Aurors, je suis le seul, d'ailleurs. Et ce serpent?  
>—Il faut l'attraper.<br>—Le Capitaine des Aurors m'a parlé de crocs…  
>—De basilic, termina Harry.<br>—Pourquoi?  
>—Pour le tuer. C'est une des seules façons de détruire un horcruxe.<p>

Fudge se tut quelques instants.

—Un quoi?

Albus et Harry passèrent un bon quart d'heure à lui expliquer la nature de ces objets.  
>Fumseck émettait des cris et défiait le Ministre à chaque fois qu'il mettait leur santé mentale en doute. Harry tâchait de faire preuve de patience.<p>

—Incroyable.  
>—Vous y croyez quand même, j'espère?<br>—Oui… Oui, mon garçon, vous m'avez convaincu. Il y a deux ou trois choses que je voudrais éclaircir, cependant. La perquisition chez les Malfoy par exemple…  
>—Un horcruxe est chez lui.<br>—Ah… Et le coffre des Lestrange?  
>—Pareil. J'irai avec eux, enfin quand nous aurons eu les permissions, évidemment.<p>

Fudge hocha la tête.

—Parfait. Cela me vaudra des problèmes, mais tant pis.  
>—Désolé.<br>—Harry… Je t'annonce que j'ai trouvé la bague, lui dit Albus.  
>—Vous…<br>—Ne t'inquiètes pas, je savais ce que je faisais. Enfin, grâce à toi.  
>Harry lui sourit.<br>—J'ai aussi retrouvé le médaillon. Il était là où tu l'avais dit.  
>—Super!<br>—Et enfin, le diadème, là où tu sais.  
>—Génial. Il ne reste plus que le journal, la coupe et le serpent.<br>—Deux d'entre eux ne reposent que sur vous, Cornélius.  
>—Oui, je sais. Et le serpent? Vous ne savez donc pas où il est?<br>—Malheureusement, non. C'est notre plus grosse difficulté.

Ils se turent quelques secondes.  
>—Harry, dois-je les détruire?<br>—Oui, je pense. Voldemort ne s'en rendra pas compte.  
>—Attendez… dit Fudge. Il est mort ou vivant en ce moment?<br>—Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il a parasité la tête de quelqu'un. Aucune idée de comment il a pu faire ça, Albus?  
>—Non, pas vraiment, mais avec lui… tout est possible.<p>

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

—Et qui est-ce?  
>—Cornélius… Je ne peux pas vous le dire.<br>—Quoi?  
>—Il ne se doute de rien, et va venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup, si tout va bien. Et très bientôt. Ca serait dommage que l'on gâche cette occasion.<br>—D'accord, d'accord, j'abandonne.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

—Je ferai mon maximum, Monsieur Potter.  
>—Appelez-moi Diggle.<br>—Ah oui… Je le ferai, dit-il en souriant. Messieurs, y'a-t-il autre chose? fit-il en se levant.  
>—A priori, non. Merci Cornélius.<br>—Très bien, je vous laisse. Au revoir, vous deux.  
>Fumseck fit quelques cris.<br>—Ok, ok, vous trois, dit-il en levant les mains au ciel.

Harry et Albus se retrouvèrent seuls.

—Ca commence à prendre forme, hein? fit Harry.  
>—Oui, mon garçon. Nous allons y arriver.<br>Fumseck revint sur l'épaule de Harry.  
>—Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec quiconque, lui dit le Directeur. Il est plus calme en général.<br>—Oui, il est très agité en ce moment. Ca doit le perturber tout ça.  
>Harry le caressa doucement.<br>—Normalement, il devrait s'enflammer l'année prochaine.  
>—Intéressant…<br>Fumseck s'envola vers son perchoir.

—Allons manger, Harry.  
>—Oui, ça creuse, tout ça.<br>—Remets ton visage habituel…

Il s'exécuta.  
>Ils sortirent du bureau et descendirent. Ils croisèrent Severus non loin de la gargouille.<p>

—Ah Sev, tu viens manger?  
>—Oui, j'y allais, répondit-il sans se formaliser sur son surnom.<br>—Severus, je ne vous ai pas dit le nouveau mot de passe, c'est "After Eight"!

Il le fixa dans les yeux.

—Ce sont des petits chocolats moldus fourrés à la menthe...

On pouvait voir l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux de Dumbledore.  
>Harry s'évertuait à ne pas éclater de rire.<p>

Albus reprit sa marche.  
>—Me prendriez-vous pour un idiot?<br>—Absolument pas.  
>—Humphfr…<br>"Vieux maboul", pensa Severus.  
>—Alors p…<br>—Pour votre culture, mon enfant, pour votre culture…

Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir, il riait à gorge déployée.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Tout le monde était déjà là.  
>—Ah, les voilà!<br>—Albus, que voulait le Ministre? demanda Minerva.  
>—Oh... Il est venu nous parler du procès de Pettigrow.<br>Dumbledore ment vraiment très bien, se dit Harry.  
>—Ah… Et alors?<br>—Pas de date précise…

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors.  
>Severus boudait.<br>Ils avaient décidé que le premier arrivé choisissait la table. Il n'avait jamais réussi à les précéder.  
>Il faut dire que les repas avaient lieu de plus en plus tôt…<p>

—Il est venu juste pour vous dire ça? demanda Sirius.  
>—Entre autres.<br>—Oh, Harry, fit le voyageur temporel, bonjour, je ne t'avais pas vu aujourd'hui.  
>L'enfant releva la tête.<br>—Oui, on était sur le chemin de traverse. On a tout acheté pour la rentrée!  
>—Super! Tu as pris quoi comme animal? lui demanda-t-il en prenant son verre.<br>—Une chouette! Elle s'appelle Hedwidge!  
>Harry s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille.<br>—Tu verrais, H… Henry, elle est toute blanche, elle est magnifique! lui dit Sirius.  
>—Oh, je n'en doute pas, fit-il en s'essuyant la bouche, qui affichait un grand sourire.<p>

Harry arrêta son regard sur Remus. Celui-ci le dévisageait.  
>Il n'était pas encore au courant.<p>

—Dis-lui ce que tu as acheté d'autre, Harry, fit celui-ci.  
>—Oh! répondit le garçon, visiblement plus heureux qu'il y a quelques jours. Ma baguette!<p>

Il la sortit de sa poche pour la montrer à tout le monde.

—Elle est très belle, Monsieur Potter, lui dit Minerva.  
>—En effet! fit Albus. Vous en pensez quoi, Severus?<br>—Humphfr…  
>—Que des avis positifs, donc! continua le directeur en fixant le petit, qui sourit.<br>—Oui, elle est très belle… finit Remus. Henry?

Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Le-Survivant-d'Une-Autre-Epoque.

—Oui, je suis bien d'accord aussi…

Les deux semblaient s'affronter dans un duel invisible.  
>Mais Harry était disposé à perdre bien volontiers.<p>

—Laisse-moi deviner… fit-il en jetant tout de même un œil sur l'objet. Houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, facile à manier, très souple? dit-il en fixant le loup-garou.

Le petit Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
>Remus mit ses mains sous son menton. Il souriait franchement.<p>

—Intéressant… Tu t'y connais bien en baguette?  
>—Plutôt bien, en fait… Il faut juste les comprendre…<p>

Remus sourit.  
>Harry savait bien qu'il avait tout saisi; il avait vu sa propre baguette chez les Dursley.<br>Remus était aussi redoutable que Minerva…

Le petit Harry leur demanda:  
>—Vous avez su parce que sa soeur m'a fait cette cicatrice?<br>Ce fut au tour de Severus de cracher son jus.

Le grand Harry sourit. "C'est exactement ce que Ollivander m'a dit!" pensa-t-il.  
>—C'est exactement ce que Monsieur Ollivander m'a dit! se défendit le petit sur un ton innocent.<p>

Harry éclata de rire.  
>Il venait de perdre son duel.<p>

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien! fit-il en séchant ses larmes.  
>—Ca reste à voir, fit Severus.<br>—Non, je crois qu'il va très bien, fit Remus, toujours avec le sourire.

Sirius, qui regardait la scène amusé, se tourna vers lui.

—On devrait boire une Bièreaubeurre avec Henry, ce soir, tous les quatre.  
>Il parlait bien sûr des deux Harry, de Remus et lui.<br>—C'est une super idée, lui répondit le grand Harry.  
>—Les nouveaux Maraudeurs! cria Sirius.<br>—Oh non! cria quelqu'un à l'entrée.

Rusard, qui avait passé les portes de la salle, fit demi-tour en maugréant.  
>Toutes les personnes à la table se fixèrent, avant d'éclater de rire.<br>Même les fantômes s'étaient joints à eux.

—On t'expliquera tout ce soir, Harry, finit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Comme promis, ils se retrouvèrent, tous les quatre, dans la chambre de Sirius.  
>Celui-ci déposa quatre bouteilles sur la table et les ouvrit.<br>L'enfant y goûtait pour la première fois.

—C'est bon, hein?  
>—C'est délicieux! dit-il.<p>

Il reposa sa bouteille et sortit sa baguette.

—Alors?  
>Les trois adultes se regardèrent et pouffèrent.<br>—Tout le fils de son père! dit Sirius.  
>—Oui, mais il me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre, aussi, fit Remus.<p>

Il fixait "Henry".

—Qui ça? demanda-t-il.  
>—Quelqu'un de très courageux, je pense…<br>—On en parlera plus tard, répondit-il en souriant.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise, à l'époque.  
>Enfin, peut-être pas tout.<p>

—Harry, sache qu'un sorcier très puissant, Tom Jedusor, a essayé d'obtenir le pouvoir par la force, il y a quelques années. Il avait recruté des soldats, des crétins finis, si tu veux mon avis.

Le petit sourit.

—Il s'est fait appeler Voldemort.  
>—Voldemort?<br>—Oui. Il a insufflé une telle terreur à l'époque, que les gens n'osaient même pas dire son nom. Enfin, son surnom ridicule, plutôt.  
>—C'est vrai, reprit Sirius, même maintenant, les gens l'appellent Vous-Savez-Qui, ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom… C'est stupide.<br>—La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même…  
>—C'est une belle phrase, dit Remus.<br>—Oui, c'est une de mes amies qui disait ça. Tu la verras bientôt…

Les deux sourirent.

—Certaines personnes se sont interposées… et l'ont payé de leurs vies.  
>—Oh, fit l'enfant.<br>—Oui, comme tes parents. Ils étaient formidables, tu sais?  
>—Vous les avez connus, Monsieur?<br>—Non, mais j'aurais bien voulu…

Sirius et Remus se sourirent.

—Nous, on les a connu, lui confia Sirius. Lilly Evans était une femme très intelligente et une brillante sorcière. Elle était même préfète-en-chef. Elle était douce et gentille...  
>—Sauf avec ton père, James, continua Remus. Du moins, au début…<br>—Oui, ils s'aimaient pas trop ces deux-là… Ton père avait du caractère… Et ta mère aussi… Mais ils ont fini ensemble quand même. Et ils étaient très amoureux.

Ils se turent un instant.

—Ton père était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch… reprit Sirius. Et…

Il se rapprocha de son filleul.

—Il se transformait en cerf.  
>Le petit était abasourdi.<br>—Comment?  
>—Comment? Mais comme ça!<p>

Il se transforma en chien noir sous l'œil affolé de l'enfant.  
>Remus le rassura:<br>—Voici Patmol. Il a un peu plus de cervelle que ton parrain, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux Harry eurent un petit rire. Exactement le même.  
>Sirius se retransforma.<p>

—On était la bande des Maraudeurs! Le surnom de ton père était Cornedrue, et je te présente Lunard!  
>Il désignait Remus.<br>—On a fait un nombre incroyable de bêtises, ensemble, fit celui-ci. Pauvre Rusard.  
>—Vous vous transformez aussi?<br>—Moi? Pas vraiment. Sirius est un Animagus, pas moi.  
>—Si ça t'intéresse, Harry, je te donnerai des conseils, ok?<p>

Le petit absorba toutes ces informations.

—Et ma baguette?  
>—C'est en effet la soeur de celle de Voldemort… Je l'avais déjà vue avant, j'ai fait semblant de deviner.<br>Il ne mentait pas.  
>—Oh…<p>

Au bout d'un moment, il se toucha le front.

—Et… Ma cicatrice?  
>—Il… Il a essayé de te tuer aussi, Harry, lui répondit gravement Sirius.<br>—Vraiment?  
>—Oui, mais tu as survécu, lui fit Remus. Grâce à ta mère. Elle t'a protégé.<br>—Lilly était une sorcière merveilleuse, finit Sirius.

Le grand Harry sursauta. Il souleva ses habits et ouvrit son sac. Il en sortit un album photo. Il avait fait des doubles de chaque photo qu'il conservait dans le sien, et les avait mises dans un autre.

—Tiens, de notre part à tous…

Sirius le remercia silencieusement. L'enfant fixa l'album et l'ouvrit.

Ses parents. Leurs amis. Un aperçu de leur vie à Poudlard.  
>Et puis une maison… Un bébé.<p>

Le petit pleurait.

—J'aurais… J'aurais tellement voulu…  
>Sirius le prit dans ses bras.<br>—Je suis là, je suis là…

Le Survivant adulte était content, lui. Il savait que la vie de son double ne serait pas pareille à la sienne.

—Merci… à tous les trois.  
>—Ca suffit pour ce soir, tu crois pas? lui demanda son parrain. Va le regarder dans ta chambre, si tu veux, je viendrai pour te mettre au lit, d'accord?<p>

Le petit hocha la tête et se leva, toujours en regardant les photos. L'autre Harry l'interpella:

—Le passé appartient au passé, Harry. Il n'est pas bon de s'y perdre…

Le voyageur temporel apprécia l'ironie et continua dans ses citations de Dumbledore:

—Il vaut mieux honorer les personnes qui nous sont chères.  
>—Il a raison, Harry. On en rediscutera, hein? lui demanda Sirius.<p>

Le petit acquiesça, leur dit au revoir, et partit en souriant dans sa chambre.

Les deux Maraudeurs regardèrent le grand Harry.

—Le passé appartient au passé? lui fit Remus.

Harry sourit.

—Il n'est pas bon de s'y perdre?  
>—Oui, bon… Mais je ne suis pas perdu, moi!<p>

Ils éclatèrent de rire.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

Quelques jours étaient passés.

Severus s'arrêta devant la gargouille.  
>—Kinder Surprise! cracha-t-il.<p>

Il se souviendrait longtemps de ce moment.  
>"Et il y a un jouet à l'intérieur!"<br>—Vieux cinglé.

Il lui en avait même donné un.  
>Il avait goûté une partie qu'il n'avait pas écrasée de rage. C'était pas mauvais.<p>

—Entrez, Severus…  
>—Humphfr…<br>—Voyons, vous m'en voulez encore pour cette histoire d'œuf? Le chocolat n'était pas bon?  
>—Ce n'est pas la question.<br>—Harry, qu'en penses-tu?  
>—Que c'est tellement bon qu'on ne peut pas refuser!<br>—Bonne réponse…  
>—Ce n'est pas la question!<p>

Harry sortit un jouet de sa poche.

—Moi j'ai eu le Schtroumpf Farceur, et vous Albus?  
>—Le Schtroumpf Costaud. Peut-être devrions-nous échanger… Severus? Auriez-vous eu le…<br>Il lui montra une autre figurine.  
>—...Schtroumpf Grognon?<br>Fumseck émit un petit cri.  
>—Humphfr… C'est pour me parler de ça que vous m'avez fait venir?<br>—Certes non.  
>—Alors?<br>—Je voudrais que tu me fasses une potion.

Severus tourna la tête.

—Quelle potion?  
>—Celle-ci, répondit le voyageur du temps.<p>

Il pointait un livre sur le bureau. Le maître des potions se pencha dessus.

—Vu les ingrédients... C'est une potion d'augmentation de puissance. Très dangereux. Et interdit.  
>—Tu m'impressionnes, par moments, Sev.<br>—Elle est aussi très particulière. Venin de frelon?  
>—Il nous a fallu quelques jours pour rassembler les divers ingrédients, mon cher. Certains sont plutôt rares, lui dit Albus.<br>—Oui. Elle est très complexe…  
>—Mais à ta portée?<br>—Humphfr… Evidemment…

Harry lui sourit largement.

—Je n'en ai jamais douté.  
>—C'est quoi ce livre?<br>—Oh, euh…

Severus regarda la couverture. Rien. Pareil à l'arrière.  
>Il était très usé. Il regarda les premières pages.<p>

—Etrange… Les potions et sortilèges décrits ici sont vraiment simples, mais d'un autre temps. Celle-là guérit l'acné...  
>—Avance dans le bouquin, lui fit Harry.<p>

Il s'exécuta. Il s'arrêta vers le milieu.

—En effet, elles deviennent plus complexes. Celle-ci est pour faire repousser les os. Une variante est celle utilisée de nos jours.

Severus regarda à la fin.

—Que font dans ce livre un sortilège de bouclier capacitif de haut niveau, un autre pour commander les éclairs, et une potion pour invoquer les esprits interdite depuis 800 ans?

A ce moment, Severus remarqua une annotation sur une des dernières pages.  
>Il resta figé.<p>

—Ah.  
>—Oui. Garde ça pour toi. Tu m'aurais cru si je te l'avais dit?<br>—Non… Pourquoi cette potion?  
>—Mais pour gagner, Sev!<br>—Oui, fit Albus, cette potion oubliée pourrait aider Harry dans sa mission.  
>—Pourrait?<br>—Ce n'est qu'une potion énergisante, n'est-ce-pas?  
>—Oui, elle ne fera pas de miracles. Ta puissance n'augmentera pas énormément, et très peu de temps.<br>—Ce qui pourrait suffire.  
>—Vous n'allez pas m'expliquer, hein?<br>—Non, firent les deux autres avec un rire.

Severus savait que c'était peine perdue.

—A la place, vous allez me dire une chose, Albus.  
>—Je vous écoute, mon cher.<br>—Vous l'avez vu en action, n'est-ce-pas? demanda-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt. Où ça?  
>—Je vais répondre, mais il faudra me dire quel Schtroumpf vous avez eu...<br>—Humphfr… D'accord...  
>—Ah! Quel souvenir, Severus… Nous étions dans la Chambre des Secrets…<p>

Severus déglutit.

—Quoi?  
>—Oui, Harry connaît l'entrée.<br>—Où?  
>—En trois mots, répondit Harry, Toilettes-Mimi-Geignarde. Zut, j'aurais du les mélanger…<br>—Humphfr… Et alors?  
>—Donc nous étions dans la Chambre… continua Albus.<br>—Et?  
>—Il faut aimer le style. Vous aimeriez, je pense.<br>—Très drôle. Qu'avez-vous eu à tuer?  
>—Oh, un basilic.<p>

Severus tiqua. Juste un serpent de vingt mètres, quoi. Dans Poudlard.

—Il a été formidable. Un seul coup…

Ils fixaient maintenant Harry.

—Ah… Espérons que tu sois aussi chanceux quand tu auras à prendre la potion.  
>—Mais c'est ta potion qui va me donner de la chance, Sev!<p>

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

—Tiens, voici une copie de la recette, on te fera amener les ingrédients.  
>—Bien, ce sera fait dans deux, trois jours.<br>—Merci, Sev.

Il se retourna et allait passer les portes.

—Hep, hep, hep, revenez mon cher.

Il s'arrêta.  
>Il mit la main dans sa poche.<br>Il se retourna, frappa violemment le bureau, et s'exclama:

—J'ai eu ce Gargamel!

Et il quitta la pièce.  
>Les deux restants découvrirent l'objet qu'il avait déposé sur le bureau.<br>Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
>Fumseck se posa juste à côté de la figurine, la regarda et tourna la tête dans tous les sens.<p>

—Il se demande sûrement comment il a fait pour rétrécir! fit Albus.

Il leur fallut deux bonnes minutes pour retrouver leur calme.

Albus redevint sérieux.

—Harry, es-tu sûr de toi?  
>—Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis. L'important c'est que Harry survive, pas moi. Voldy avait détruit lui-même mon Horcruxe avec un Avada. Difficile de reproduire ça ici… Encore moins sans Voldemort vivant.<p>

Albus hésita.

—Comment as-tu fait la première fois?  
>—Une histoire de sang partagé… Pendant le rituel. Et ensuite de baguettes.<br>—De baguettes?  
>—Elle ne tuerait pas son maître… Le sort s'est retourné contre lui.<br>—Tu étais le maître de la baguette de Voldemort?  
>—Par un hasard incroyable, oui. Une vraie relique, pourtant...<p>

Harry souriait. Albus mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

—Oh… Il l'a prise…  
>—Oui… La baguette de Sureau…<p>

Le directeur se pencha.

—Tu connais les Reliques…  
>—Oui… Vous avez une belle baguette, au fait! Très stylée…<p>

Il lui sourit.

—Et vous avez enfin la Pierre! dit Harry.  
>—Ah oui, la bague… Tu savais, donc.<br>—Oui.

Plus personne ne souriait.

—Harry, ce que dit le livre… Tu ne m'avais pas tout montré la première fois. Il est possible que tu ne t'en sortes pas…

Harry le regarda tristement.

—Et alors?


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

Harry s'entraînait dans la salle sur demande.  
>Il suait à grosses gouttes et respirait fort. Sa main en l'air, il contemplait son œuvre.<p>

—Ca secoue un peu...  
>—Tu es en feu, Harry.<br>—Oh, Aguamenti!

Sa veste, qui avait commencé à s'enflammer, ne fumait plus que légèrement.  
>Le professeur Dumbledore le regardait, assis, à une dizaine de mètres de là.<p>

—Bravo, mon garçon.  
>Il se leva et s'approcha.<br>—Je suis épuisé…  
>—C'est normal, cela demande une énergie colossale…<br>—Vous êtes tout décoiffé, Albus!  
>—Si tu te voyais Harry… Et les meubles non plus n'ont pas apprécié.<p>

Harry prit l'objet par terre.

—Il a l'air intact.  
>—En effet. Il te faudra faire d'autres essais; tu vois lesquels, bien sûr.<br>—Oui. Mais on sait maintenant que je peux le maîtriser.  
>—Il faudra le refaire, en plus grand. Mais pas maintenant, lui fit Albus.<br>—Oh ça non, je vais me coucher, je crois…  
>—Tu l'as mérité. Tâche de te reposer entre deux entraînements. Espace-les. Et pas sans moi.<br>—C'est grâce à vous que j'y suis arrivé… J'avais jamais réussi à aller aussi loin.

Il commencèrent à sortir de la salle.  
>Harry regarda attentivement l'objet dans ses mains.<p>

—Vous aviez caché la Pierre de Résurrection dedans…  
>—Vraiment? L'as-tu utilisée?<br>—Oui. Je les ai vus…  
>Ils se turent quelques secondes.<br>—Y'a t-il une des Reliques que tu n'aies pas utilisé?  
>—Oh, vous savez, pour ce genre de choses, Albus, il vaut mieux se montrer… invisible.<p>

Ils se sourirent. Ils passaient les portes.

—Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien, tu es vraiment plein de surprises.  
>—J'imagine.<br>—Et pourquoi ce vif d'or?  
>—Je l'ai attrapé à mon premier match, en première année.<br>—Vraiment? Les premières années…  
>—Ne jouent pas au Quidditch, oui. Mais Drago Malfoy m'a bien aidé…<br>—Le fils Malfoy, tiens donc?  
>—Involontairement. Il s'en est mordu les doigts… Minerva m'a repéré et…<br>—Je crois que je comprends. Elle t'a vu sur un balai à cause de Drago et t'a fait entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
>—Oui, et je lui dois aussi mon premier balai. Un Nimbus 2000.<br>—Il va falloir lui en parler! Elle va être aux anges d'avoir un aussi bon joueur, cette année. Et un attrapeur en plus…  
>—Un attrapeur? Où ça?<p>

Sirius et Remus venaient d'arriver.

—Harry, Sirius. Tu devrais le faire voler un peu…  
>Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux.<br>—Non… Tu es… Il est si bon que ça?

Albus regarda sévèrement Sirius.

—Oh, Remus l'a découvert, Albus… Tu ne lui as pas dit, Har… Henry?  
>—Excusez-moi Albus, j'ai oublié… fit-il.<br>—Ce n'est rien, voyons, mais restons discrets. C'est Henry Diggle en public, comme dans les couloirs de ce château, par exemple.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

—Mon cher Remus, comment l'avez-vous découvert?  
>—Les baguettes, entre autres…<br>—Ah, oui. Henry, il faudra peut-être la transformer un peu…?  
>—Je verrai ça. Plus tard…<br>—Oui, tu as une mine de déterré…  
>—Merci beaucoup, Sirius. Je vais aller me coucher après manger…<p>

Les deux Maraudeurs détaillèrent Harry.

—Mais tes vêtements sont brûlés! remarqua Sirius.  
>—Oh, juste un peu…<br>—Tu as l'air d'avoir fait trois matchs de Quidditch à la suite… fit Remus.  
>—Peut-être un petit transplanage mal assuré… fit Albus.<br>—Vraiment? fit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas comme si vous nous cachiez des choses, alors…  
>—Qu'allez-vous imaginer, mon enfant? fit-il en lui rendant son sourire.<p>

Les deux autres se regardèrent. Albus Dumbledore leur avait menti, mais pour de bonnes raisons. Ils ne connaissaient pas les détails, mais ils savaient que ces deux-là préparaient la future paix...  
>Sirius reprit la parole.<p>

—Et hum… Henry, en quelle année as-tu été dans l'équipe de Quidditch?  
>—En première année.<br>—En p…

Sirius s'arrêta.

—Ah oui, quand même! Génial!  
>Il sautillait sur place, maintenant.<br>—J'ai hâte de voir ça!  
>Ils rirent de bon cœur.<p>

Harry se pencha vers son parrain. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.  
>—Ah, ok. Pas de problème. Je lui dirai. Merci.<p>

Ils arrivaient à la grande salle.  
>Il n'y avait personne à la table de Gryffondor. Ni à la table des professeurs.<p>

—Ah, messieurs, on mange ici, aujourd'hui! leur dit Minerva.  
>—La table de Poufsouffle? Mais… commença Sirius.<p>

Une femme se leva.  
>—Pompom! Vous êtes revenue?<br>—Bonjour, Sirius! Mon pauvre! Comment vas-tu? dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules.  
>—Bien, super bien, même.<p>

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants.  
>Elle aperçut Remus.<p>

—Remus Lupin! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais!  
>—Merci, vous aussi…<br>Pompom l'avait prit dans ses bras.  
>—Ca me fait tellement plaisir, Remus.<br>—A moi aussi.

Pompom s'était beaucoup occupée de lui, pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard.  
>Elle aperçut "Henry".<p>

—Mon pauvre Monsieur, que vous arrive-t-il?  
>—Oh, ce n'est rien, Madame, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.<br>—Vraiment? Vous avez une mine de déterré…  
>—Oh, c'est ce que j'ai dit… fit Sirius en souriant.<br>—Vous viendrez me voir à l'infirmerie, après manger.  
>—Mais…<br>—Pas de mais! fit-elle en levant l'index.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé.

—Bon, d'accord…  
>—Vous savez, Henry, commença le directeur, même moi je n'ai aucune autorité sur Madame Pomfresh.<br>—Oh, je m'en doute… fit-il en souriant.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Poufsouffle, donc.

—Pompom, je vous présente Henry Diggle. C'est lui qui a tout découvert au sujet de Peter Pettigrow.  
>—Oh… Je suis enchantée.<br>—Moi de même.  
>—N'en parlez pas, pour l'instant, d'accord?<br>—Comme vous voulez...  
>—Vous avez gagné, aujourd'hui, Pompom… lui dit Remus.<br>—Pardon? Oh, oui, la table… C'est une merveilleuse idée… Cela nous rappelle notre enfance.  
>—Nous devrions le faire chaque été, Albus, fit Minerva.<br>—Oh, non!

Tous se retournèrent.  
>Severus venait d'arriver.<p>

—La table des Poufsouffle, maintenant? Et chaque été? Ce n'était pas assez humiliant comme ça?  
>Pompom se leva et regarda le maître des potions dans les yeux.<br>—Y'a-t-il un problème avec cette table, Severus?  
>—Humphfr… Non, aucun…<br>—Bonjour quand même, fit-elle en se rasseyant.  
>—Oui, bonjour.<p>

Severus ne chercha pas plus loin. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre elle…  
>Il s'assit avec tous les autres.<p>

—Albus, j'ai commencé vous-savez-quoi.  
>—Ah, pas de problème?<br>—En fait, si. On m'a volé des ingrédients.  
>Il regardait le petit Harry.<br>—Voyons, personne de cette table ne vous aurait volé, mon garçon.  
>—Ca reste à voir, avec des Potter et des Black…<br>—Severus! fit Minerva, scandalisée.

Le petit Harry ne comprenait pas cette animosité de son futur professeur.  
>Le grand Harry, lui, savait très bien pourquoi.<p>

—Et quand est-ce arrivé, mon cher? lui demanda Albus.  
>—Je ne sais pas. Je ne regarde pas tous les jours ma réserve d'ingrédients rares et dangereux.<br>—Ah… C'est un problème, en effet.  
>—Oui, et un gros!<br>—Severus, se pourrait-il qu'un élève de l'année dernière soit fautif? lui demanda Minerva.  
>—Humphfr… C'est possible…<p>

Ils commencèrent à manger.

—Oh, Filius revient dans quelques jours, fit Albus.  
>—Ah, non! reprit Severus avec colère. Pas la table des Serdaigle!<p>

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

Harry s'était levé tôt ce jour-là. Il mangeait tout seul, à la table des Gryffondors.  
>Sirius arriva peu de temps après.<p>

—Salut, toi.  
>—Toi?<br>—Oui, je me trompe pas comme ça…  
>—Alors tant mieux!<br>—Tu… tu comptes le dire, un jour? Publiquement, je veux dire?  
>—Tu veux rire? Non, je suis Henry Diggle, maintenant… Je n'ai plus le choix.<br>—Je vois. Et ensuite? Albus m'a parlé d'un poste ici, mais Minerva croyait qu'il était déjà pris...  
>—Euh je...<p>

Comment dire ça à Sirius sans vendre la mèche sur Quirell?  
>Il fut sauvé par une chouette, qui déposa un journal sur la table.<p>

—La Gazette… fit Sirius en l'ouvrant. Oh par Merlin!  
>—Quoi?<br>—Regarde.

Une photo de Lucius Malfoy s'étalait en une. Il n'était clairement pas content.  
>Il faut dire qu'il était habillé et maquillé comme une femme, et de façon grossière en plus.<p>

—C'est toi, hein?  
>Harry lui sourit.<br>—On lui a rendu une petite visite, hier. Merlin, c'était bon…  
>—Raconte…<br>—Il était très surpris que des Aurors rentrent chez lui de force, tu imagines. Je me suis fait passer pour l'un d'eux, d'ailleurs.  
>—Continue…<br>—J'ai d'abord libéré son elfe, Dobby. Puis j'ai attendu patiemment qu'il craque, en le titillant un peu...  
>—Et…? demanda Sirius avidement.<br>—Quand il a pris sa baguette, je lui ai jeté un sort en disant "Petrificus Totalus!" Mais, c'est pas du tout ce qu'il a reçu…  
>—Oh, envoi de sort sans prononcer la bonne formule. C'est du très haut niveau…<br>—Oui, mais je me suis juste excusé en disant que je n'étais pas très doué…

Sirius éclata de rire.

—Et tu l'as maquillé en femme?  
>—Pas seulement ça, il a des formes féminines, en plus! Il m'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe! Du coup, c'est pas prêt de s'enlever...<br>—J'aurais voulu voir ça!  
>—Oh, c'est moi qui ai demandé des photos. Je les aurai bientôt… Sur celle-là, je venais de lui dire que j'étais un sang-pur...<br>—T'avais tout prévu, hein? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas?  
>—Euh… Officiellement pour falsification de documents… Ce qui est vrai, du reste.<br>—Et officieusement?

Harry lui sourit.

—Ok, ok… Je saurai pas…  
>—Si, mais pas maintenant.<br>—Avec Albus, vous… préparez la paix, n'est-ce-pas? L'autre va quand même revenir, et il faudra que tu te battes contre lui?  
>—En gros, oui. Mais il y aura très bientôt une opportunité d'en finir autrement.<br>—Je vois.  
>—C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne. Pour que tout se passe bien…<br>—Tu es déjà très fort!  
>—Il me faut maîtriser un sort en particulier. Grâce à Albus, j'y arriverai à temps, et en toute sécurité.<p>

Sirus digéra toutes ces informations.

—Et Harry? Il est en danger?  
>—Jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait, oui… En quelque sorte.<br>—Mais…  
>—Mais je vais m'en occuper.<br>—Je vois. J'espère que tout se passera bien.  
>—Moi aussi, fit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.<br>—Bonjour, firent les deux autres.  
>—Bonjour, mes enfants… Jolie bulle de silence, Henry. A un moment, j'ai cru ne pas pouvoir la forcer.<br>—Merci.

Sirius le regarda, ébahi. Il n'avait rien remarqué du tout.  
>Son filleul version adulte pensait vraiment à tout.<p>

—Henry, je vous annonce que c'est fait.  
>—De quoi vous p… commença Harry. Oh…<p>

Il sourit. Le coffre des Lestrange avait donc été visité par le Ministre et Dumbledore.  
>Le dernier Horcruxe accessible était donc détruit.<p>

—Génial, Albus. Remerciez le Ministre de ma part…  
>—Ce sera fait. Tout cela tombe bien, c'est un jour spécial, après tout.<br>—Oui, fit Sirius, qui comprenait enfin de quoi il parlait. C'est l'anniversaire de Harry!  
>—On est déjà le 31?<br>—Oui, Henry… Bon anniversaire, mon cher…  
>—Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment le mien… Plus maintenant.<br>Albus lui sourit, désolé.  
>—Et quand est-ce, alors? demanda son parrain.<br>—J'ai pas fait les calculs… Tiens, salut Sev!

Severus apparut, se dirigea vers eux, et s'assit.

—Tu grognes pas, ce matin? lui demanda Harry.  
>—Humphfr…<br>—Ah, ben voilà! Bonjour!  
>—Oui, oui, bonjour.<p>

Il fouilla sa poche, en sortit un petit flacon jaune, et le déposa sur la table.

—Tiens, c'est… Tu-sais-quoi.  
>—Merci beaucoup, Severus. Elle a une couleur incroyable!<p>

Il la regarda attentivement, puis ouvrit son sac, accrocha le flacon à un emplacement prévu, puis le referma.

—C'est quoi? demanda Sirius, curieux.  
>—De quoi parlez-vous, mon cher? fit Albus avec un sourire.<br>—Ah...

Albus regardait Harry maintenant.

—Sachez qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour. En plus de l'anniversaire du petit Harry...  
>—Humphfr…<br>—A tes souhaits, Sev.  
>—...j'ai invité quelques élèves pour visiter Poudlard avant l'heure. Ils arriveront bientôt.<p>

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça. Son cœur manqua un battement.

—Et qui sont les heureux élus? demanda Severus.  
>—Vous verrez, mon cher.<br>—Le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry? fit Sirius. Comme par hasard…  
>—Une coïncidence bienheureuse, voilà tout. Henry, je vous charge de cette visite.<br>—Merci…  
>—Merci? fit Severus. Pfff…<br>—Je la ferai avec Harry, bien sûr.  
>—Cela va de soi.<p>

Minerva arriva peu après.  
>Elle était suivie par trois enfants de onze ans.<p>

—Messieurs, je vous présente Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, et Hermione Granger. Les enfants, voici le professeur Dumbledore, bien sûr, Monsieur Black, Monsieur Diggle, et le professeur Rogue, le maître des potions.  
>—Humphfr…<br>—Bonjour, les enfants.  
>—Bonjour, Monsieur Diggle, fit Ron. Ravi de vous revoir!<br>—Moi aussi…

Sirius se rappela que Peter s'était fait passer pour le rat des Weasley pendant tout ce temps.

—Bonjour Ron, fit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Queudver…  
>—Queudver? Mais…<br>—Pour Peter, je veux dire…  
>—Ah, oui, lui... Croûtard… Rassurez-vous, Monsieur Black, je préfère que les innocents soient dehors et les meurtriers en prison… répondit-il en rougissant.<p>

Les adultes se sourirent. Ron venait de tout résumer.  
>Hermione et Neville ne comprenaient clairement rien.<br>Le petit Harry arriva à ce moment-là.

—Bonjour…  
>—Bonjour, Harry.<br>—Oh, mais oui! Tu es Harry Potter! fit Neville.  
>Les deux Harry sursautèrent. Le petit demanda en regardant son parrain:<br>—Je suis vraiment si célèbre que ça?  
>—Eh oui… Bon anniversaire, mon grand!<p>

Tous les autres le lui souhaitèrent également. Sauf Severus, bien sûr.

"Cette journée va être géniale", pensa le grand Harry.  
>Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Harry s'était donc promené toute la journée avec quatre enfants dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
>Sirius s'était amusé à les surprendre dans quelques coins en criant, parfois avec la complicité des fantômes, confirmant par la même son statut de grand farceur.<br>Ils avaient pique-niqué avec lui dans le parc à midi.  
>Les petits alternaient entre émerveillement et crise de fou rire.<p>

—Alors, c'est ton parrain, Harry? fit Hermione à un moment.  
>—Oui, il vient de sortir de prison… répondit-il. Il a été accusé à tort.<br>—Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec ce… Croûtard? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

Ron regarda le grand Harry; il lui demandait s'il pouvait dire la vérité.  
>Avant de répondre, il claqua des doigts afin de créer une bulle de silence.<p>

—Tu peux leur dire, Ron. Mais vous autres, je vous demande de ne rien révéler à personne, d'accord? Pas même à ta grand-mère, Neville, d'accord?

Hermione tiqua.  
>Ron leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé le jour où "Monsieur Diggle" était venu chez lui.<p>

—Incroyable… fit Neville.  
>—Oui, fit le petit Harry, Sirius m'a raconté. Désolé, Ron.<br>—Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry. Et je suis content pour ton parrain! Il est génial!  
>—Oui… Il est venu me chercher chez mon oncle et ma tante… Vous étiez là aussi, Monsieur, vous avez été extraordinaire! Encore merci...<p>

Hermione regardait "Henry" d'un drôle d'air.

—Vous connaissez bien l'endroit pour quelqu'un qui est arrivé il y a peu, Monsieur Diggle.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
>Elle l'avait dit sur un ton poli, mais la question n'était pas anodine.<br>Il avait oublié qu'elle était pire que Minerva et Remus réunis…

—Merci, Hermione, j'ai beaucoup visité, depuis… répondit-il. Tiens, on arrive à la bibliothèque.  
>"Quelle merveilleuse diversion" pensa-t-il.<br>—Oh, génial! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais voir!

Harry sourit. Il retrouvait ses amis. D'une certaine façon, du moins.  
>Après les cris d'admiration de Hermione, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour aller dîner. Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Pompom et Albus les rejoignirent sur le chemin.<br>Quand ils entrèrent, il n'y avait qu'une personne dedans…

—Ah ah! cria Severus en se levant.

Tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire.  
>Severus, pour une fois, avait un vrai sourire aux lèvres.<p>

—Vous êtes obligés de fêter son anniversaire à la table des Serpentards!  
>—Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout, Professeur. On était jamais venu là…<br>—Tu as raison, Harry, confirma Pomfresh, c'est encore plus amusant comme ça!

Le petit disait vrai, il ne comprenait rien à cette petite guerre que lui faisait Rogue. En fait, il ne comprenait rien de lui.  
>Severus avait la bouche ouverte. Sa vengeance commençait mal.<br>Il se rassit.

—Vous avez gagné haut la main, mon garçon, lui fit Albus. Etes-vous resté ici tout l'après-midi ou…?  
>—Humphfr… fit-il en cachant ses bouquins.<br>Sirius éclata de rire, suivi bientôt par tous les autres.

Sa vengeance n'avait même pas commencé qu'elle était déjà finie.

Les plats apparurent, sous les yeux médusés de trois enfants.  
>Des dizaines de mets différents leur avaient été servis.<br>Les Elfes s'étaient surpassés et avaient préparé un repas vraiment spécial pour l'anniversaire du Survivant, y compris un gâteau gigantesque.

—Il faudra les remercier, dit le petit Harry.  
>—Oh oui, fit son parrain, mais pas tout de suite! D'abord les cadeaux!<br>—Humphfr…  
>—Et voilà!<br>Sirius lui tendait un petit paquet.  
>—Merci…<br>Il déchira l'emballage et l'ouvrit.  
>—Oh, un kit de nettoyage pour baguette! fit Ron. Et le Quidditch à travers les âges! Génial… Tu joues au Quidditch, Harry?<br>—J'ai juste volé un peu jusque là…  
>—Il était for-mi-dable! cria presque son parrain.<p>

Celui-ci et Minerva regardèrent le voyageur temporel.

—Ah, c'est mon tour, je crois…

Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un objet long et bien emballé.

—Bon anniversaire, Harry…  
>—Merci, Monsieur…<br>—Appelle-moi Henry, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il déchira le papier cadeau. Ron ouvrit soudain de grands yeux et resta figé.

—C'est un balai!  
>—Whoua, il est magnifique!<br>—C'est un prototype que j'ai réussi à avoir. C'est le plus rapide au monde…

Ron était médusé, il n'en revenait pas. Un prototype?  
>Le reste regardait le balai avec intérêt. Certains d'entre eux connaissaient très bien sa provenance.<p>

—Eclair-de-Feu… Impressionnant… Il faut l'essayer! fit Ron.  
>—Il y a d'autres cadeaux, avant…<p>

Ron bouda instantanément.  
>Le petit Harry reçut du parchemin et de l'encre de Minerva, une belle plume et des livres de Pompom, un kit pour balai de Remus, et un grognement bizarre et inédit de Rogue.<p>

—Mon garçon, lui fit Albus, j'ai également un cadeau pour toi, mais je préfère te le donner en privé. D'accord?  
>—Oui, Monsieur.<p>

Le grand Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa cape d'invisibilité. Albus le confirma en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

—Allez, au terrain de Quidditch! fit Sirius.  
>—Ouais! cria Ron, hors de lui.<p>

Ils coururent presque jusqu'au stade. Enfin, sauf Severus.  
>Le soleil commençait à décliner, mais en cette fin de Juillet, la nuit arriverait tard.<br>Le petit Harry prit le balai, monta dessus, et s'élança. Il cria devant l'accélération soudaine.  
>Ron en bavait de jalousie. Sirius le rejoignit sur un vieux modèle.<p>

—Avant d'aller les rejoindre, j'ai des cadeaux pour vous aussi… Pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Le grand Harry s'était retourné vers Hermione, Neville et Ron, et les entrainaient à l'écart des autres, derrière le stade.  
>Il rouvrit son sac, en souriant largement.<p>

—Tiens, Neville.  
>Il lui tendait son cadeau. Neville le prit en rougissant et l'ouvrit.<br>—Le Guide Ultime des plantes, rares et communes, édition professionnelle?  
>—Ca devrait te plaire. J'ai ça, aussi...<p>

Il sortit une graine et la déposa dans la main de Neville.

—Si tu arrives à la faire pousser, et tu y arriveras, tu auras Optimal aux Aspics... Ainsi qu'une grande renommée. Je te le promets.  
>—Mais... C'est quoi?<br>—Je l'ai trouvée cousue dans un certain livre... Avec une note. Je te montrerai ça.  
>—Merci...<p>

Il sortit un autre cadeau, pour Hermione cette fois.

—Une plume à papote? Mais c'est…  
>—Plus ou moins interdit ici, je sais. Mais bon, on peut faire des exceptions…<p>

Harry pensa au Retourneur de Temps; c'était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'une simple plume automatique...

—Et l'Histoire de Poudlard? Mais je l'ai déjà!  
>—Ah, je m'en doutais un peu. Il sera pour Harry, alors. Je voulais aussi t'offrir celui-là, fit-il en fouillant son sac.<br>—Sortilèges avancés, Théories diverses? Mais c'est…  
>—Du très haut niveau, oui. Je crois qu'il te plaira beaucoup.<br>Avant que Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se dirigea vers Ron.  
>—Quant à toi, Ron…<p>

Il sortait très lentement son cadeau.

—Pour l'histoire avec ton rat…

Ron s'était figé. Il n'y croyait pas.  
>Son cadeau ressemblait étrangement à celui de Harry…<p>

—Non… fit-il en le découvrant.  
>—Un Eclair-de-feu! Vas-y, essaye-le!<p>

Le petit Weasley en tremblait de joie.

—Mais… Mer-merci Mons... Monsieur Diggle…

Celui-ci lui sourit.  
>Il en avait acheté deux avant de partir pour cette époque. Après tout, il en avait les moyens.<br>Ron l'empoigna et cria aussi devant une telle rapidité. Il rejoignit les deux autres, en l'air, qui avaient libéré un vif d'or.

Hermione regardait le grand Harry avec curiosité.

—C'est curieux, ces cadeaux… C'est comme si vous nous connaissiez...  
>—Ce n'est rien, je t'assure...<br>—Et c'est bizarre, fit-elle en pointant son livre, il manque la date d'édition… Elle a été effacée.

Elle souriait. "Sacrée Hermione!" pensa Harry.

—Et ils représentent une petite fortune!  
>—Oh, je…<br>Il fut interrompu.

Fumseck venait vers eux, en émettant des cris affolés. Il plongea d'un coup, comme un faucon qui chasse sa proie…

—Fumseck! Mais que…

Le phénix, affolé, se débattait avec une entité invisible. Le bruit avait alerté les autres; Sirius et son filleul atterrirent à côté.  
>Albus et les autres étaient encore loin.<br>Fumseck s'envola avec une sorte de vêtement invisible, découvrant qui se cachait dessous.

—Quirell!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

—Quirell!

Il semblait en colère. Et il portait un turban autour de la tête…  
>Celui-ci ayant déjà sa baguette à la main, il la dirigea vers le bas et cria:<p>

—Expulso!

Le choc du sort contre le sol mit tout le monde à terre, y compris le phénix, qui se trouvait sur le chemin.

—Stupéfix! Stupéfix!

Le voyageur temporel para le sort, mais Sirius se le prit de plein fouet.  
>Quirell attrapa le petit Harry par le col, puis se mit à courir vers la forêt en le menaçant de sa baguette.<p>

—Ne me suivez pas, ou il meurt!

Le grand Harry les suivait déjà pourtant, la baguette à la main.  
>"Ce n'est pas possible…" pensa-t-il. "Que fait-il ici?"<p>

—Ne me suis pas, Diggle!  
>—Alors, lâche Harry!<p>

Ils entraient dans la forêt.

—Si je le lâche, tu me tueras!  
>—Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer de toute façon?<br>—Justement!  
>—Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça Quirell?<p>

Le ravisseur s'arrêta net et se retourna avec un sourire.

—C'est toi qui dis ça, Diggle? Ou plutôt… Potter?

Les deux Harry Potter avaient les yeux ronds. Le petit n'y comprenait rien, bien sûr.  
>Quirell reculait doucement maintenant, tout en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt.<p>

—Tu… tu es au courant?  
>—Oh, et pas que de ça, mon cher Harry… Je sais tout de toi!<p>

Harry s'en voulait; comment avait-il pu être négligent à ce point?

—Comment? demanda-t-il, prêt à intervenir à la moindre occasion, sans blesser l'enfant.  
>—Le jour où la Gazette a annoncé la libération de Black…<br>—Mais c'était il y a quinze jours!  
>—Oui, fit Quirell avec un grand sourire. Quinze jours qui m'ont permis de me préparer…<p>

"Oh non, pensa Harry, faites qu'il ne sache pas tout…"

—Quand j'ai vu la Gazette, ce jour-là, je me suis douté de quelque chose… Bien m'en a pris. Je suis tout de suite revenu à Poudlard…  
>—On l'aurait su...<br>—Rusard m'a ouvert… Et je lui ai fait oublier.  
>—Un sortilège d'Oubliette…<br>—Je te l'avoue, ce n'est pas mon fort… Ce crétin a dû avoir du mal à s'en remettre…

Harry repensa à ce jour-là. En effet, Rusard ne s'était pas senti bien, dans la matinée.  
>S'il disait la vérité à ce sujet, il ne mentait pas pour le reste…<p>

—Je vous ai alors suivi, continua-t-il. Sans ce phénix de malheur, j'aurais eu moins de mal, d'ailleurs…  
>—Fumseck?<br>—Oui, cet imbécile d'oiseau pouvait voir à travers mes protections, qui me rendent invisible et indétectable…  
>—C'est toi qui le dis, Dumbledore s'en serait rendu compte!<br>—Tu oublies avec quelle personne je partage ma tête…

Harry devait le reconnaître, tout cela avait du sens. Il repensa à sa première année.  
>Les protections qui entouraient alors la Pierre Philosophale se fichaient bien qu'il soit invisible... Sinon, il aurait réussi.<p>

—Le seigneur des ténèbres sait tout! Dumbledore n'est qu'un sombre crétin à côté! Sans le phénix, j'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais. J'ai du lui lancer des sorts pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais il revenait vite à la charge…

Voilà pourquoi Fumseck avait été agité… ou absent, par moments.

—Cette discussion dans le bureau du vieux fou… Tu vois laquelle, bien sûr?

Il souriait toujours.  
>Harry, lui, se remémorait ce jour. Il avait révélé toute la vérité à Minerva, Sirius et Severus… "Et merde!"<p>

—Tu leur as dit que tu n'étais nul autre que Harry Potter! cria-t-il.

L'enfant, toujours agrippé par le col, ne cherchait même plus à se débattre. Harry Potter? Que voulaient-ils dire?  
>Le voyageur temporel regarda son petit double. Il ne devait surtout pas toucher Quirell… Celui-ci ne devait pas mourir maintenant...<p>

—Un Harry Potter, du moins… De 2002… Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir été surpris. Le Seigneur des ténèbres et moi-même n'en revenions pas! Tout avait dû bien se passer pour que tu aies envies de faire un tour dans le passé! raconta-t-il en riant.  
>—Tu sais bien que non…<br>—En effet. Tu as réussi à le vaincre, apparemment… Même si je ne vois pas comment. C'est impossible.  
>—C'est toujours impossible avant la première fois…<br>—Peut-être. Tu n'as pas été bavard là-dessus. Toujours est-il que cette journée à Poudlard a été une mine d'informations…

Harry tiqua. Avaient-ils parlé des horcruxes?  
>Quirell reculait toujours.<p>

—Rogue t'a demandé, ce jour-là, comment le Seigneur était revenu…

"Non, pas ça!" pensa le Survivant adulte.

—Tu as murmuré… "la chair du serviteur"... Vois-tu, cela m'a rappelé un rituel bien spécial… Je ne suis pas professeur pour rien. Nous avons donc décidé de changer nos plans.  
>—Tu veux dire…<br>—Je veux dire que je suis parti ce soir là de Poudlard avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour accomplir le rituel. Je suis venu me terrer dans ce coin de la forêt. Il ne manquait que la potion, qui demande quinze jours de travail…  
>—Alors...<br>—Oui, ce soir, il va enfin revenir! Oui, Potter, grâce à toi, le Seigneur des ténèbres revivra! cria-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.  
>—Tu… Tu n'as pas tout ce qu'il faut pour ça…<br>—Ah oui? Te rappelles-tu cette coupure?

Harry regarda son poignet. Il s'était coupé ce jour-là… Il avait cru que c'était dû à la bataille contre le basilic.

—J'ai eu ton sang, mon cher Potter. Sans que tu t'en rendes compte. A ce moment là, j'ignorais que le Harry Potter de notre époque nous rejoindrait l'après-midi même…

L'enfant accusait le coup. Monsieur Diggle était donc bien… lui-même?

—Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour ce rituel!  
>—Oui, oui… Les ossements de Jedusor. Oui. J'y suis allé dès que possible. Je savais que tu les ferais détruire…<p>

Quirell ralentissait son allure; ils arrivaient à une petite clairière seulement troublée par les remous d'un chaudron sur le feu. Quirell se plaça à côté.  
>En face, Harry n'en menait pas large. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu ça…<p>

—Ce jour-là, j'en ai profité pour prendre les ingrédients, pour le rituel, dans la réserve de ce traître de Rogue. J'en ai oublié un. J'ai fait une petite erreur, je l'admets…

Les ingrédients manquants de Severus!  
>Quirell mit sa main dans une poche, la fouilla, puis lança quelque chose dans le chaudron.<p>

—Erreur qui est maintenant réparée!

Il souriait à pleines dents.  
>"C'est un cauchemar", pensa le grand Harry.<p>

—Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne lui fais pas de mal. Il n'y est pour rien, c'est qu'un gamin…  
>—Il est tout de même le plus grand ennemi du Seigneur des ténèbres… Après toi, bien sûr. Mais il lui appartient…<br>—Alors quoi? Tu vas te couper la main, maintenant?  
>—Hé hé… Mieux que ça…<p>

Il jeta violemment à terre le petit Harry.

—Pour le Seigneur des ténèbres! cria-t-il.

Il plongea directement, et tout entier, dans le chaudron.

—Non!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18

—Non!

Harry devait faire vite.  
>Il se précipita vers le petit Harry qui se tordait de douleur, les mains sur sa cicatrice. Il l'emmena derrière un arbre gigantesque.<p>

—Ca va aller, Harry…

Le voyageur temporel réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que devait-il faire?  
>Le corps de Voldemort se formait déjà.<p>

—Harry… Tu m'entends?  
>—Oui… J'ai tellement mal…<br>—Je sais, je connais ça…

L'enfant le regarda. Il se rappelait des paroles de Quirell. Il détourna son regard vers la baguette levée.

—Alors, c'est vrai… Vous êtes vraiment… moi?  
>—Oui, Harry. Mais on verra ça plus tard, ok? Il y a plus urgent…<p>

Voldemort était là. Il ramassait la baguette de Quirell.  
>"Merde, j'aurais dû la casser…" pensa Harry.<p>

—Je sais où tu te caches… Potter! Laisse cet enfant, je m'occuperai d'abord de toi!  
>—Harry, reste ici. Je m'occupe de tout.<p>

L'enfant hocha la tête. L'adulte sortit de sa cachette.

—Ah, enfin… Harry Potter, mon plus grand ennemi. Comment vas-tu?  
>—Assez bien jusqu'à ce soir…<br>—Je m'en doute. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera vite fini…  
>—T'as pas l'air d'avoir tout compris, mon gars. Je vais te réduire en pâtée, ça sera jamais que la troisième fois…<p>

Il savait qu'il devait d'abord détruire tous les horcruxes; il essayait surtout de gagner du temps, avant d'avoir une idée salvatrice.

—Peut-être… Peut-être pas! Même si tu me tuais, je reviendrais, comme je viens de le faire!

Harry aurait été bouche bée s'il n'avait pas un masque rigide et vide d'émotions sur le visage. Serait-il possible que…?

—JE SUIS IMMORTEL!

Ah oui. "Merci pour la confirmation, Voldy", pensa Harry.  
>Ainsi, chaque fois qu'ils avaient mentionné les horcruxes, Fumseck se trouvait parmi eux. Quirell aurait forcément été détecté par le phénix… Le secret était sauf. Merci, Fumseck.<br>Mais il restait un horcruxe… Et Harry. Que faire?

—Tu es bien présomptueux, Jedusor… J'ignore comment tu es revenu du royaume des morts, ce soir, mais tu vas y retourner très vite!

Harry mentait exprès pour qu'il ne se doute pas de sa connaissance des horcruxes, tout en se déplaçant de telle façon à s'éloigner de son petit double.

—Je t'assure que non… Tu iras le découvrir toi-même, à la place, Potter…

Un sort fusa de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry le para facilement.

—T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Tom.  
>—Tu oses?<br>—Oui, j'ose. Tu nous as entendus, ce jour là… Je suis devenu bien plus fort.  
>—Oh, tu insinues que tu es plus fort que moi?<br>—Non, je le dis, voilà tout.  
>—Le sacrifice de Quirell m'a rendu invincible!<br>—Peut-être... Peut-être pas...  
>—Comment? Sais-tu qui je suis?<br>—Oui, tu es une fourmi…  
>—Comment oses-tu?<br>—Une fourmi-serpent, alors? Ca existe peut-être…

Voldemort leva sa baguette avec rage, mais ne la dirigea pas vers Harry. Pas ce Harry, du moins. Il visait l'arbre derrière lequel l'enfant était caché.

—Non!

Il s'interposa entre les deux, mais n'eut pas le temps de contrer le sort. Il le reçut sur le flanc gauche; son bras était en sang.

—Et merde…  
>Effectivement, il était devenu plus fort que jamais.<br>—Voilà qui est noble de ta part, Potter! cracha Voldemort avant d'éclater de rire.

Un sifflement se fit entendre.

—Oh, Nagini… Je suis si content de te voir enfin. Tu as senti mon retour, n'est-ce-pas?

Nagini?  
>Malgré la douleur, Harry se ressaisit.<br>Il y avait peut-être une chance qu'ils s'en sortent. Les deux Harry.  
>Même si c'était très dangereux, il pouvait y arriver.<br>Il fallait simplement suivre le plan…

Il fouilla sa poche et laissa le choixpeau tomber discrètement à terre.  
>Puis il leva sa baguette en direction de son ennemi juré. Son aura bleue commençait à ressortir, des arcs électriques la parsemant.<p>

—Tempo Minus!

Le sort frappa le sol devant Voldemort. Les gestes de celui-ci s'en trouvèrent ralentis.

"Vite, ça ne durera pas longtemps…"  
>Il se rapprocha de l'enfant tout en ouvrant son sac, n'étant plus en vue de l'autre.<br>—Tu me fais confiance, Harry?  
>L'enfant n'hésita pas.<br>—Oui.

Il prit le flacon de Severus, l'ouvrit, et le but d'une traite.  
>Son aura, bleu foncé, vira au violet, et les arcs électriques devenaient carrément dangereux.<p>

—Surtout, ne bouge pas, compris? C'est très important. Où que tu sois, ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je reviendrai te chercher, je te le promets.  
>—Compris.<p>

Il approcha sa baguette de l'enfant. Il commença à tracer le sol autour de lui.

—Tempore Limitem Internum… Tempore Limitem Internum…

La trace devint bleue, puis blanche. Une colonne de lumière en jaillit et forma une bulle autour de l'enfant. Celui-ci regardait, accroupi, le fascinant spectacle de l'intérieur.

Puis Harry se concentra. Le bras gauche en sang et le dos en piteux état, il redoubla d'efforts. Son aura devint presque rouge.  
>"Faites qu'il revienne", pensa-t-il.<p>

—Negación!

La bulle devint jaune vif en émettant une lumière incroyable. On aurait cru un petit Soleil.  
>Un vent se leva et souffla toutes les feuilles mortes son sur passage.<br>Puis la lumière cessa. Harry regarda l'endroit où était l'enfant il y a quelques secondes. Plus rien… Juste un cratère.

"C'est pas la partie la plus difficile, mais c'est un bon début…"

A ce moment, l'arbre qui le cachait vola en éclat. Un bout de bois traversa sa jambe, un éclair de douleur le faisant tomber par terre.

—Qu'as tu essayé de me faire? dit Voldemort. Tu croyais m'avoir comme ça?  
>—Non… Pas du tout… fit Harry en se relevant doucement, la baguette levée.<br>—Mais que… Qu'as-tu fait du gamin? Où est-il?  
>Il regardait le cratère.<br>—Tu l'as tué… Tu l'as tué. Pourquoi?

Harry éclata de rire.

—Il est dans un autre monde...  
>—Tu l'as éliminé pour me prouver que tu ferais un bon mangemort? Inutile… Je te tuerai de toute façon.<br>—Mon pauvre, tu penses vraiment qu'à ça…

Il enleva d'un coup sec le bout de bois niché dans sa jambe.  
>Il jeta un œil à Nagini qui était derrière, à une dizaine de mètres de là.<p>

—Je suis immortel! Crois-tu réellement me faire peur?

Il lança un sort que Harry para. Celui-ci répondit par un autre, que Voldemort ne réussit pas tout à fait à arrêter. De sa joue coulait un filet de sang.

—Hmmm… Magie noire? cracha-t-il avec rage. Tu m'étonnes, Potter…

Harry en avait profité pour se décaler légèrement.  
>Il lança un autre sort. Puis un autre.<p>

Voldemort parait les coups avec beaucoup de mal, mais répondait tout de même.  
>Les arbres tombaient sous la violence des chocs.<br>La forêt était illuminée de couleurs flamboyantes. Encore une fois, on se serait cru en plein jour.  
>Harry s'approchait de plus en plus du serpent.<p>

—Nagini, viens ici!  
>"Dommage" pensa Harry.<br>Mais il retrouva le sourire quand il vit l'objet par terre, idéalement placé…

Voldemort ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Chacun de ces sorts aurait dû épuiser Potter depuis longtemps… "Et quelle est cette aura?"

Le dit Potter leva sa main valide, et murmura:

—Accio. Sectis Infinitum.

Tout se passa en un instant.  
>Le choixpeau bougea.<br>L'épée sortit à toute vitesse...  
>Nagini était sur son chemin.<br>Sa tête vola dans les airs.

Voldemort se retourna pour voir son serpent... décapité.  
>—Nooon!<br>Mais l'épée, d'un rouge intense, poursuivait sa lancée…  
>Elle transperça la poitrine de Voldemort en plein centre.<br>Il hurla de douleur en se retournant vers Harry, montrant ainsi sa chair en train de fondre.

—Ah, t'es pas mort, encore?

L'épée était bloquée par son anse.  
>Il se mit à courir vers lui, retira l'épée et, d'un coup sec, lui trancha la tête.<p>

—Ca devient ma spécialité, décidément...

La fatigue et la douleur eurent raison de lui. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol.  
>De sa jambe coulait des flots de sang. Il savait que sans la potion de Severus, censée le rendre plus puissant et plus alerte, il n'y serait peut-être pas arrivé.<br>Mais il l'avait bu pour ce qui allait venir…

Il rangea sa baguette dans son sac, qu'il laissa sur place. Il commença à se traîner par terre vers l'endroit où l'enfant avait disparu.  
>Difficilement, il leva une main.<p>

—Pourvu que ça marche…

Il concentra son aura. Elle était maintenant jaune et brillait fortement. A lui tout seul, il pouvait éclairer le terrain de Quidditch.

Il ferma les yeux.  
>—Partès… Reversus…<p>

Une énorme explosion secoua la forêt.  
>Les arbres aux alentours furent balayés sur une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètre.<br>Tout près de là, même Poudlard tremblait dans ses fondations. Du château, éclairé comme jamais, on pouvait voir la forêt s'embraser.  
>Des feux naissaient partout.<p>

La nuit, qui était tombée peu avant, reprit ses droits.  
>Le lieu était méconnaissable.<p>

Pourtant, au milieu de ce capharnaüm, un petit garçon se releva.  
>Il regardait le corps de son sauveur, carbonisé, par terre, à côté de lui.<p>

Dumbledore venait d'arriver.  
>Lui, savait ce qui s'était passé.<br>Harry Potter était mort.  
>Pour sauver Harry Potter.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19

La forêt fumait encore un peu, mais Albus avait fait le nécessaire.  
>Lui et le petit Harry revenaient de la forêt. Ils allaient vers le stade.<br>Il y avait un corps qui flottait, derrière eux.

—Harry! tu vas bien? demanda Sirius, en le prenant dans ses bras.  
>—Oui…<br>Il pleurait.  
>—Albus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?<br>—Eh bien, je crois que Voldemort est parti pour de bon.

Les autres ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

—Comment? Il était déjà revenu? demanda Minerva.  
>—Oui… Comment vont les enfants, Pompom?<br>—Un peu secoués mais ils vont bien.  
>Elle auscultait le petit Harry.<br>—Tu as l'air d'aller bien toi aussi…  
>—Vous ne comprenez pas, fit l'enfant. Il était moi! C'était Harry Potter! Un Harry en tout cas…<p>

Dumbledore s'agenouilla et lui dit:

—Pas maintenant, mon petit. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas ici.  
>—Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire, Albus? lui demanda Pomfresh.<br>—Allons à l'infirmerie. Nous déposerons le corps...  
>—Et qui est-ce…?<br>—J'ai bien peur que ce soit notre ami Henry Diggle.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le cadavre.  
>Il était carbonisé et méconnaissable.<p>

—Oh… Par Merlin… fit Sirius, tristement.

Les enfants étaient les plus choqués. Ils avaient passé la journée avec lui…  
>Hermione se ressaisit la première.<p>

—Il vient du futur, n'est-ce-pas?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

—Et c'est Harry Potter? Un Harry Potter... fit-elle, gênée, en regardant le petit.  
>—Eh bien, il m'avait dit que vous étiez brillante, mais je ne savais pas à quel point…<br>—Il… Il vous a parlé de nous? Il nous connaît? demanda-t-elle.  
>—Après tout, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là, je peux tout vous dire…<p>

Dumbledore se releva avec prestance.

—Vous étiez ses meilleurs amis. C'est pourquoi je vous ai tous invité à visiter Poudlard, aujourd'hui.  
>—Pour que l'on puisse rencontrer Harry… Ca explique nos cadeaux aussi.<br>—Oui… Il tenait tellement à vous qu'il voulait vous donner une seconde chance.  
>—Vous voulez dire, fit Neville, que nous allons mourir?<br>—Non, Neville, non… Il a battu Voldemort. Cette histoire est terminée. Il a accompli sa mission.  
>—Mais il est mort!<p>

Le petit Harry pleurait en regardant Albus droit dans les yeux.

—Oui, mon garçon. Il n'était pas prêt…  
>—Prêt pour quoi? demanda Severus. Vous allez enfin nous le dire?<br>—Hmmm… Déposons le corps de Harry à l'infirmerie, d'abord. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter.  
>—Humphfr…<p>

Ils le firent léviter puis s'en allèrent vers le château.  
>En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Pompom le déposa dans un lit, et mit un drap sur lui.<p>

—Le pauvre, il est entièrement brûlé…  
>—Oui, lui répondit Albus. C'était trop tôt.<br>—Allez, on attend, fit Severus, qui s'installait sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la salle.

Tous les autres copièrent sur lui. Dumbledore se plaça devant eux et commença les révélations.

—Sachez que certains détails doivent absolument rester secrets. Nous divulguerons la mort de Voldemort car nous le devons par respect à Monsieur Diggle, ou, devrais-je dire, Monsieur Potter, mais c'est tout.  
>—Alors, c'est vrai? demanda Pompom. C'est le petit Harry, mais du futur?<br>—Oui. Minerva, Severus et Sirius sont au courant depuis longtemps. Il leur a dit. Remus l'a deviné, un peu plus tard.  
>—On attend… cracha Severus.<br>—Oui, j'y viens. Quelqu'un connaît-il le principe des horcruxes?

Albus avait décidé de tout leur dire.  
>Minerva était clairement choquée.<p>

—Il avait un horcruxe? fit-elle. Voilà pourquoi il est revenu…  
>—Il n'en avait pas un, mais sept, fit Albus en levant l'index.<p>

Il passa le quart d'heure suivant à expliquer aux autres comment marchent les horcruxes. Les enfants n'en revenaient pas.

—On suspectait quelque chose de ce genre… dit Severus.  
>—En effet, mon garçon, en effet… Mais pas sept.<br>—C'est pour ça qu'il était chez Malfoy! fit Sirius. Pour en récupérer un!  
>—Tout à fait. Nous avons récupéré les autres ces derniers jours, avec l'aide du Ministre.<br>—Ah, ces visites n'avaient rien à voir avec le procès de Pettigrow, alors? demanda Minerva.  
>—Non. Je suis désolé, j'ai dû vous mentir énormément ces derniers temps.<p>

Tout le monde digéra ces informations.

—De quoi est-il mort? demanda Severus après un moment. C'est le… l'autre qui l'a tué?  
>—Non, pas du tout.<p>

Il s'agenouilla en face de Harry.

—Mon garçon, cette cicatrice… Elle n'est pas ordinaire. En fait, involontairement…  
>Hermione tiqua.<br>—Oh non…  
>—Je vois que Miss Granger a déjà deviné. Harry, je suis désolé, tu es un horcruxe.<p>

Ils étaient tous estomaqués.

—Mais… commença Remus, resté discret jusque là. Voldemort est mort alors qu'il reste un horcruxe? Je n'y comprends plus rien.  
>—Oui, Remus, c'est la question qu'il faut se poser. Comment a t-il fait? En principe, il fallait les détruire tous, puis combattre Voldemort.<p>

Albus prit une pause, se releva, fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit.

—Ce n'est plus de mon âge…  
>—On ne saura donc jamais? s'énerva Severus.<br>—Ca vient, ça vient… Toute la difficulté était là. Remonter le temps, oui, mais comment battre Voldemort si Harry doit mourir? C'est là qu'un certain livre entre en scène…  
>—Humphfr…<br>—Ah oui, vous l'avez vu, Severus. Il est très spécial, et contient des sorts, disons… inhabituels.  
>—C'est le livre de Merlin.<p>

Tous les autres regardaient Albus, choqués.  
>Severus l'avait lâché comme on annonce le souper.<p>

—On va pas y passer la nuit! fit-il.  
>—Du calme, mon garçon. En effet, c'est un journal qui appartenait à Merlin. Il l'a écrit à la fin de sa vie. Il avait commencé par les plus simples sorts de sa connaissance et les moins dangereuses des potions. Mais plus on avance vers la fin…<br>—J'ai vu certains sorts. Soit ils sont interdits aujourd'hui, soit très dangereux.  
>—C'est de Merlin que l'on parle, mon cher…<br>—Humphfr… Je sais. C'est donc un sort de ce livre qui l'a tué?  
>—Oui.<br>—Pourquoi?

Albus prit son temps.

—Ce sort s'appelle Negación, et permet d'envoyer quelqu'un dans un autre univers. Brisant par la même tout lien avec le nôtre, temporairement du moins.

Tout le monde était bouche bée.  
>Le petit Harry prit la parole.<p>

—Alors, c'est là que j'étais? Dans un autre univers?  
>—Oui. Qu'as-tu vu, là-bas?<br>—C'était un endroit désert… Il n'y avait personne, et il faisait froid. Très froid…  
>—Mais tu n'as pas bougé.<br>—Non, il m'avait bien dit de rester là… Et il m'avait promis de revenir me chercher.

Albus lui souriait.

—C'est bien, Harry. Sans ça, tu n'aurais pas pu rentrer.  
>—Mais… Je ne comprends pas, fit Minerva. Il a bien dû tuer Voldemort ensuite, non?<br>—La partie dangereuse du sort ne concerne pas l'aller, mais bien le retour. Cela demande une énergie folle pour faire parvenir un fragment d'espace ailleurs, mais le faire revenir…  
>—Alors, l'explosion... demanda Sirius.<br>—Oui, c'était lui.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le cadavre étendu à l'autre bout de la salle. Pompom se leva.

—Vous le saviez? demanda le petit Harry. Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien fait?  
>—Oui, je le savais. Sache qu'il s'entrainait avec moi tous les jours pour maîtriser ce sort. Il n'y est arrivé que depuis peu… Quirell est arrivé trop tôt.<br>—Quirell? C'était bien Quirinus Quirell alors? demanda Minerva. Un professeur?  
>—Lui-même. Il avait laissé Voldemort le posséder. Et il savait beaucoup de choses, apparemment. Harry n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre le plan tout de suite.<br>—Qui était? demanda Severus.  
>—Attendre Quirell, le capturer, détruire tous les horcruxes, faire tranquillement le sort Negación sur Harry, brisant tout lien entre lui et Voldemort, tuer ce dernier, et enfin ramener Harry.<p>

Ce dernier baissa les yeux.

—Il est mort pour moi...

Hermione prit sa main.  
>—Ca va aller, Harry…<br>Il lui sourit.  
>—Même si tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Sans retour possible, pour lui. Et que tu sois un horcruxe ne change absolument rien pour toi, mon petit.<br>—Albus, mes ingrédients manquants… commença Severus.  
>—...ont sûrement été volés par Quirell, oui.<br>—Oui, ils en ont parlé… fit Harry, qui retrouvait des couleurs. Il en avait oublié un et était revenu ce soir… Mais le phénix pouvait le voir.  
>—Oh, je vois… fit Albus.<br>—Voldemort croyait être immortel… Je comprends, maintenant, fit l'enfant. Quirell n'a pas dû vous entendre parler des horcruxes!  
>—Oui, en y repensant, Fumseck était là à chaque fois… Heureusement pour nous. Et je comprends son comportement de ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, mon phénix va-t-il bien? demanda-t-il, inquiet.<br>—Oui, répondit Remus. Il a été sonné par le sort de Quirell et il est parti sans demander son reste.

Tout le monde plongea dans ses pensées.

Pompom cria soudainement:  
>—Il est vivant!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

Il était assis à la table des Professeurs. Lui et ses collègues regardaient les élèves rentrer dans la grande salle.  
>Un mois s'était écoulé.<p>

Harry s'était réveillé presque trois semaines après son combat.  
>Il se rappellerait toujours de son réveil, ce jour-là.<p>

—Humphfr… Oh! Tu te réveilles ou quoi, Diggle?  
>Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux.<br>—Sev… Quel plaisir… dit-il avec une voix cassée.  
>—Enfin… Je ne supportais plus de rester ici…<p>

Pompom arriva immédiatement.  
>—Monsieur Diggle, vous êtes réveillé! Comment vous sentez-vous?<br>—J'ai… J'ai soif.  
>—C'est que ça doit aller, alors. Severus?<br>—Humphfr… fit-il avant de lui servir un verre d'eau.  
>—Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mon pauvre garçon…<p>

Harry se releva après avoir bu le verre en entier.

—Que… Que s'est-il passé?  
>—Tu l'as vaincu.<br>—Voldemort?  
>—Oui.<p>

Il commençait à se rappeler des évènements du 31 Juillet.

—Je… Harry? Il va bien?  
>—Oui.<p>

Albus venait d'entrer.

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va très bien. Tu as réussi le sort à merveille, mon garçon.  
>—Mais… Je n'aurais jamais dû survivre!<br>—C'est vrai…

Albus regardait Severus, maintenant. Celui-ci avait l'air clairement gêné.

—Je lui dis, mon cher Severus, ou…?  
>—Humphfr… Comme vous voulez…<br>—D'accord, fit Albus en souriant.

Il s'assit sur un lit à côté.

—Te souviens-tu de la potion que Severus t'a préparé?  
>—Oui, mais…<br>—L'un des ingrédients est une certaine quantité de larmes de crapaud.  
>—Je m'en souviens…<br>—C'est un ingrédient facile à trouver. Oui, mais… Ce que Merlin ne savait pas encore...

Severus intervint.

—Tout le monde sait que pour ce genre de potion, des larmes de phénix sont bien plus efficaces. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.  
>—Rien fait de spécial? fit Pompom.<br>—Humphfr…  
>—Severus, vous lui avez concocté une potion censée le rendre plus puissant, temporairement. N'est-ce-pas, Monsieur Diggle? demanda-t-elle.<br>—Oui, elle a marché à la perfection…  
>—Seulement, les larmes de phénix l'ont complètement transformée. Cette potion vous a guéri de l'intérieur…<p>

Harry était bouche bée.

—Pourtant, mon cher Harry, intervint Albus, tu étais méconnaissable, carbonisé. Severus t'a sauvé la vie…  
>—Humphfr…<br>—Cela vous gêne, mon cher?  
>—Je n'ai fait que mon travail!<br>—Du très bon travail alors. Il fallait oser...  
>—Tout le monde aurait pu le faire!<br>—Non, Sev…

Harry le regardait.

—Merci, mon ami. C'est toi le meilleur.

Severus se tut, bouche bée.  
>Sirius, Remus, le petit Harry et Minerva arrivèrent à cet instant.<p>

—T'es réveillé! s'exclama Sirius.  
>—Et tu as un meilleur teint qu'avant…<p>

Tiens, de l'humour de la part de Remus?

—Merci, Remus… Je reviens de loin, apparemment.  
>—Mon cher, fit Minerva, je suis vraiment soulagée de vous voir.<br>—Moi aussi.  
>—Monsieur…<p>

Le petit le regardait.

—Merci beaucoup. Je suis tellement désolé…  
>—Déjà, appelle-moi Henry, ok? Ensuite, je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause. Autant pour toi que pour tous les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas.<br>—Vous avez failli en mourir!  
>—J'avais bien dit que cette potion me porterait chance...<p>

Il regardait son ancien maître des potions.  
>Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.<p>

Harry fut ramené à la réalite par le bruit des élèves. Minerva allait commencer à appeler les premières années, le choixpeau à la main, quand Dumbledore lui demanda d'attendre.

—Mais, Albus…  
>—Juste un instant. J'ai quelque chose à dire, ma chère Minerva.<p>

En voyant ses amis, debouts, attendre la répartition, un souvenir frappa Harry. Ce jour-là…

...Il était encore dans l'infirmerie. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer tous ceux qui connaissaient son identité.

—Hermione? Ron, Neville!  
>—Henry! firent-ils.<br>—Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
>—On voulait te souhaiter… commençait Sirius.<br>—Un joyeux anniversaire! finirent-ils ensemble.  
>—Euh… Quoi?<br>—J'ai fait les calculs, reprit Sirius en riant. On est le 22 août.

Harry se tut tout en contemplant son parrain. Après quelques secondes, il sourit.

—Effectivement… Ca correspond.  
>—Tiens, ouvre tes cadeaux, fit Sirius.<p>

Fumseck arriva à cet instant dans l'infirmerie.  
>Il lâcha un objet dans les mains de Harry, puis se posa sur un lit adjacent.<br>Il fixait "Henry".

—C'est un Shtroumpf...  
>—Le Shtroumpf Téméraire, ajouta Albus. J'ai pensé que vous le méritiez plus que quiconque. Mais Fumseck me l'a pris et est parti je ne sais où... Je comprends, maintenant.<br>—Merci, Fumseck, merci Albus, mais ces choses sont fabriquées à des milliers d'exemplaires, vous savez? dit-il en riant.  
>—Ingénieux, ces moldus. Celles qui me représentent disparaissent en deux secondes...<br>—Humphfr...  
>—Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, vous en aurez une aussi, un jour... fit Albus, sérieux.<br>Fumseck émit un petit cri.  
>—Humphfr...<p>

Harry fut sorti de son souvenir.  
>Albus Dumbledore s'adressait à tout le monde, assis à sa table.<p>

—Mes chers enfants… Vous êtes tous au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, à Poudlard.

"Ah bon?" se demanda le voyageur temporel.  
>Les élèves murmuraient bruyamment.<br>Sirius le regardait en souriant largement.

—Aurait-on oublié de te montrer la Gazette, mon cher?  
>—Aussi, reprit Dumbledore, certaines conclusions se sont imposées.<p>

Tout le monde se taisait maintenant.

—Ceci est ma dernière année en tant que Directeur de Poudlard. Je prends une retraite bien méritée.

Les exclamations reprirent.

—Pour citer un film moldu, je dirai simplement ceci: Je suis trop vieux pour ces… bêtises.

Quelques élèves rigolèrent… Ceux-là avaient sûrement vu le film en question.

—Le professeur McGonagall me remplacera l'année prochaine. Elle choisira le Directeur Adjoint à ce moment-là.  
>Minerva faisait la grimace: il ne lui avait rien dit.<br>—Mais nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, et je suis toujours le directeur.

Il se leva.

—Mes chers élèves, j'ai décidé que nous n'aurions pas un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… Mais trois.

Les murmures reprirent.  
>On pouvait voir les veines du front de Severus à l'autre bout de la salle. "Oh non", pensa-t-il.<p>

—Je vous présente Remus Lupin, qui saura sans aucun doute s'approprier votre respect.

Remus se leva.  
>Des applaudissements timides émergèrent de la salle.<p>

—Voici Sirius Black, tristement célèbre, bien sûr… J'espère que votre accueil n'aura d'égal que la qualité de son enseignement.  
>—Humphfr… Je n'étais pas au courant...<p>

Sirius se leva également, en faisant un clin d'œil à Severus.  
>Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre. Quelques-uns, de première année, toujours debouts devant eux, étaient les plus bruyants.<p>

—Et enfin… Je vous demande d'accueillir… Monsieur Henry Diggle.

Avant même que celui-ci soit debout, tous les élèves, sauf certains de Serpentards, se levèrent pour une ovation très bruyante.  
>Même les autres professeurs, qui avaient maintenu le secret jusqu'à la rentrée, criaient et tapaient dans leurs mains.<br>Les jumeaux Weasley hurlaient: "Vive Monsieur Diggle!"  
>"J'aurais vraiment dû lire la Gazette…" se dit Harry, les yeux ronds, et rouge comme une tomate.<br>Il se rassit.

—C'est très bien, fit Albus en souriant. Oui… Ce qu'a fait Henry cet été restera dans l'Histoire. Nos trois amis se relaieront pour les cours, et assureront la sécurité de notre école, fit Dumbledore après un moment. Merci encore de m'avoir suggéré cette idée brillante, Monsieur Diggle.  
>—Humphfr...<br>—N'ayez aucune crainte de leur demander des conseils. Minerva, vous pouvez poursuivre…  
>—Hum… Très bien, fit-elle encore décontenancée par le ton désinvolte et les révélations d'Albus.<p>

Les élèves commencèrent à passer sous le choixpeau, légèrement brûlé.  
>Harry vit Ron, Hermione, Neville, ainsi que son petit double, être envoyés à Gryffondor.<br>L'émotion lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

—Si je peux dire quelque chose… fit Sirius à la fin de la répartition.  
>—Bien sûr, mon cher, lui dit Albus.<br>—Voilà, fit-il en se levant. J'ai très très faim, alors si on pouvait en finir…  
>—Humphfr...<p>

Toute la salle éclata de rire.  
>Cela chassa les larmes dans les yeux du voyageur temporel.<br>Il riait. Il était heureux.  
>C'était le début de sa nouvelle vie.<br>Pour ses amis, aussi.  
>C'était leur autre chance.<p>

FIN

—Ah oui, Severus... fit Albus après un moment. Le nouveau mot de passe est "Mini _Prince_". Remerciez Monsieur Diggle pour cette trouvaille.  
>—Humphfr... répondit-il en regardant Henry.<br>—Sev, fit celui-ci en souriant, c'est _aussi_ des petits gâteaux moldus au chocolat, tu sais?  
>Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Albus, lui, les ferma, et murmura:<br>—C'était bon...

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était la fin de cette fic.<br>Si vous avez aimé, laissez une petite review!  
>Et merci beaucoup de l'avoir lue.<p> 


End file.
